


Dark Kingsman Block Party Prompts Feb. 1st - Ongoing 2016

by DarkHartwinCasualty, Hartwin_Casualty (Cody_Thomas), Piper of Hameln (x57)



Series: Dark Kingsman Block Party Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Castration, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dehumanization, Demons, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extreme Age Difference, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Father/Son Incest, Forced Bonding, Forced Impregnation From Tentacles, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Fuck Or Die, Fuck Toy training, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Gore, Grooming, Horror, Human Furniture, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Play, Internet Predators, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Games, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Violence, Obsession, Omega Verse, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Puppy Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped By Animals, Serial Killers, Service Submission, Sex Pollen, Sex Toy Grooming, Sex With Corpses, Sexual Slavery, Shota, Slavery, Stalking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Torture, Training, Underage Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Xenophilia, Zombies, beastiality, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 101
Words: 25,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHartwinCasualty/pseuds/DarkHartwinCasualty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Hartwin_Casualty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/Piper%20of%20Hameln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ALL the prompts made to the Dark Kingsman Block Party on Tumblr for it's inaugural run (and beyond). In hopes of inspiring others to Write For The Darkside. We have cookies!</p><p>The emphasis here is on DARK. Dark Subjects, Dark Themes, and Dark Prompts. Pretty much EVERYTHING is as dark or downright evil as we could make it. We did NOT hold back on ANYTHING when letting our minds wander over to the darkside. If there is a dark/evil/taboo subject you can think of, chances are, we wrote a prompt (or several) about it in very graphic detail, and It's. In. Here. </p><p>Squick and Trigger Warnings for pretty much EVERYTHING.  If you can't handle it, or you shouldn't be here, then DON'T READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Just because someone prompted something, does not mean that we or they in any way condones the actual practice of it in real life. Get real. This is fiction, we are writers, and this was a writing exercise in dark subject matter. If you can't separate something fictional from reality, then please move along, you aren't mature enough to be here. You are able to comment anonymously, but note that hate speech will be deleted immediately.
> 
> These are EVERYONE's prompts, not just mine. Each prompt will be a separate chapter, and credited to either the prompter or 'anon'. EACH ONE WILL BE APPROPRIATELY RATED AND TAGGED IN THE CHAPTER TITLE, so you can skip it if you want to. 
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend viewing this story in chapter to chapter mode so you can skip things you don't want to see. 
> 
> Some prompts are just a few lines, a few are pretty lengthy mini-fills. Anyone who feels inspired by anything in here, PLEASE go ahead and write it! Just make sure to link or add it to the Block Party! Even if you write it as anon, we want fills! That is the whole point!


	2. Rated T: Hartwin Violence, bloodplay, angels and demons, elves, magic

Rated Teen

Submitted by Glowz:

Violence + Bloodplay + Blood Angels (battle angels with four white wings -coloured beautifully with blood- and a fixation towards blood/bloodlust)

In the lands where demons spawn like no one’s business, warriors of many races are prevalent, among them, the most revered are the scant Blood Angels who are shunned for their very nature and a lack of understanding.

Harry is one of them. Unmated, thus volatile. Blood Angels are physical creatures, violence is in their genes. Everything is sorted out via force, killing anyone challenging them. That is why there weren’t many.

Eggsy is a Bloodluster, an elven Bloodmage. He can manipulate blood at will. A powerful sorcerer.  
They have the penchant of exsanguination and the love of human hearts.


	3. Mature: Hartwin, Life debt, N/S young Eggsy, training, possessiveness, mpreg, mafia au

Rating: Mature

Submitted by Glowz:

Lee owed Harry a large debt (for whatever reason) and vowed on Eggsy’s life to pay Harry, but he died, so Harry took Eggsy for compensation. His little boy was perfection, feisty yet submissive, bold, yet eager to please; loyal and beloved. Harry couldn’t help but be charmed. The innocence of his boy tempted him, before long he introduced the world of pleasure and marred the boy’s purity without the intent of ever letting go.

Harry has many a fault, possessiveness and obsessiveness were amongst them. Eggsy was his alone, as he was Eggsy’s.  
He trained Eggsy, conditioned his boy. A slap to his bubble butt and Eggsy was hard, always prepared, ready to present. Harry was a Dom and Eggsy was his cheeky Sub. Eggsy knew Harry coveted him, he made full use of that. 

Eggsy only had Harry, he didn’t care. He loved Harry. The outside world was unfulfilling, made Eggsy’s skin crawl though he was stellar in everything he did, to make Harry proud. He was a typical boy outside, Harry’s every bit.

The boy turning out to be a carrier surprised Harry with happiness when he found his boy was expecting.  
Harry was a Mafia lord, Eggsy was his co-sovereign. They control with discretion and malevolence, hands dipped in blood.


	4. Teen: Merlahad, Bloodplay,

Rated: Teen

Submitted by packfls:

Merlahad art:  
Merlin standing at the sink (naked) shaving his head with a straight razor. Harry’s in the tub soaking, with visible blood play wounds. Oh, and there’s blood on the straight razor. Basically any naked shenanigans w/blood play in the bathroom


	5. Rated Teen: Hartwin, gun kink, dark!Harry

Rated Teen:

Submitted by von–gelmini:

Gun kink and dark!Harry

For whatever reason, Harry has to break into / pass through where Eggsy lives. He doesn’t think anyone’s home. Eggsy startles him and he pulls his gun. Instead of being afraid, Eggsy fixes Harry with a hot stare, walks straight over, takes the gun & Harry’s hand and brings the gun to his mouth to suck. After that, Harry has to have the boy and keep him all to himself.


	6. Rated Teen: Cannibalism possible Hannibal crossover.

Rated: Teen 

Submitted by nonnie:

I found this prompt from way back and thought it might work?

Kingsman is an organization full of cannibals, they basically protect the world by killing people and eating them. It’s a win win situation, they get their diet and the world doesn’t end.

+10 Not everyone can be killers, so maybe they hire serial killers, who can choose who to kill based on their “types”

+10 Hannibal crossover? They recruit Hannibal, now everyone gets perfectly cooked meals too! Happy world! YAY!


	7. Mature: Hartwin, Bestiality, non/dub-con, extreme power/class dynamics, training, shota

Rating: Mature

Submitted by anon:  
Bestiality, non/dub-con, extreme power/class dynamics, training, shota.

This is a long set up, sorry.

The Unwin family are tenant farmers on Lord Hart’s estate. Unable to pay the rent or make good on the other debts they owe him, they face debtors prison, including little Eggsy and his toddler sister Daisy. But Lord Hart has another proposal - he’ll take Eggsy in exchange for the debt and rent for as long as Eggsy continues to willingly serve him. They won’t get to see Eggsy though but once a year, so they can all know everyone’s okay. (Basically, giving Eggsy & family motive to be cooperative at first and controlled if they get any ideas. And the once a year thing would keep Lee from getting heroic ideas.)

Harry knows what he wants, but Eggsy’s too small yet. Though not too small to use his mouth and hands. He takes him to bed, trains him for that and does as much as he thinks he can without ruining the boy. One day he sees Eggsy playing with Harry’s very well trained dogs and he decides he can solve two problems at once. Give his hounds some relief and train Eggsy’s ass starting with something much smaller than his own large cock. That it makes an enjoyable show is just a bonus.  
Preferably with Eggsy coming to enjoy it, or at least enjoying pleasing Harry with the show.


	8. Rating Mature: Lee/Harry, Hartwin, Shota, a/b/o, incest, dub-con, non-con

Rating Mature

Shota, a/b/o, incest, dub-con, non-con

Submitted by Glowz:

Preteen Omega Harry was kidnapped on the cusp of his heat by Beta Lee. He was treated like a king, cajoled into believing it was consensual (Stockholm Syndrome). He was raped repeatedly then Lee was killed in the process of saving Harry. Harry was knocked up, it was Eggsy. People of the outside pitied, mocked, and shunned him. His own family grew even more distant than before. He only had Eggsy. Eggsy was Harry’s everything. He lavished his son with every millimetre of his heart. Harry and Eggsy ended up living with Harry’s aunt who died along the way.

Eggsy grew into an outstanding alpha, believing Harry was his. When he was old enough, Harry started seeing people and Eggsy hated it. He didn’t understand at first but then he did. Eggsy made Harry his, in all aspects.


	9. Rating Explicit: Serial killer, shota, kidnapping, non-con, Hartwin w/ optional Merhartwin

Rating: Explicit

Serial killer, shota, kidnapping, non-con, Hartwin w/ optional Merhartwin

Submitted by D34THR4C3R:

In the silence of the aftermath, Harry senses a presence underneath a table. At the back of the pub, in a dark corner, is a child, small and pretty. And curiouser still, the little boy, who doesn’t move as Harry approaches, watches without fear. His bright eyes in their bruised sockets look sad, no, not afraid, not angry, not vengeful, just sad, as a person should be when they watch people die.

Harry isn’t sad, no, not all. He’s feeling victorious from a body count of eighteen in eighteen minutes. That’s a personal record for hand to hand combat. And he’s feeling suddenly hungry, greedy. He kneels to be eye level with the boy. “Come to me.” He holds out his hand, the one not holding his umbrella, and smiles serenely.

Unquestioningly obedient, the child crawls out and takes Harry’s hand. His fingers are cold in Harry’s hot palm. Shock, perhaps. “Do you know what’s happened?” Gesturing to the trashed space of the pub–the upturned tables and broken glass and ruined human beings.

The little boy nods, solemn. “You killed all the bad men.”

“And do you know why?” Harry squeezes the boy’s fingers, an unconscious warning: always give the right answer with me.

“Because they were bad.” Those eyes, puppy soft and seeking. That little pout, inviting.

“No, dear boy.” Harry scoops the boy up into his arms and careful picks his way through the debris. “Because I am a bad man.”

It’s a purposeful pinch to a pressure point that won’t bruise as badly as what the boy already sports, and Harry has a sleeping armful of brand new fucktoy.

While they’re waiting for the boy to wake up, Harry and Merlin discuss the child’s possible identity. Merlin is fairly certain that he’s the freshly dead drug dealer’s step-son, Gary Unwin. Harry is prone to agreeing with Merlin, and anyway, it doesn’t matter to him one way or the other. Identity eradication is Merlin’s field of expertise. Murder and making obedient fucktoys is Harry’s. 

“Give me some hair and a smattering worth’s of blood,” Merlin decides, “and his family will know he’s dead by Tuesday.” It’s Sunday now. Merlin really is the best at this sort of thing.

“Take what you need.” When Harry had put the boy into the boot of their black car, he’d also made sure to dose the boy into a longer, more convenient state of unconsciousness. Gary Unwin won’t feel a thing for now. “I’m off for the proper tools.”

Merlin nods and turns to gather his own supplies. Harry takes a moment to admire the sleeping beauty on the steel table–plump, flushed cheeks, and soft, amber hair. Harry and Merlin agreed right at the start, this boy is a perfect canvas. Harry wants to paint a pretty picture–this little boy, submissive and eager to please, this little boy, crying on a cock.


	10. Rated Explicit: Sherlock crossover, A/b/o, shota, adoption, dub-con, Hartwin, optional Merhartwin

Rated: Explicit

A/b/o, shota, adoption, dub-con, Hartwin, optional Merhartwin

Submitted by D34THR4C3R :

This is typically a very cocky breed, but with the way this one has been neglected, the omega won’t look at the two Alphas sitting nearby, and it sadly pulls itself into the space beneath the desk. Normally hiding from your Alpha is a punishable offense, but clearly the omega is very young, very scared, and the police station is a loud, confusing place. Underneath Inspector Lestrade’s desk is as good a place as any to wait while Alpha Harry Hart sorts out the paperwork to take little omega Gary Unwin to his new home. It doesn’t take long.

It’s a matter of convenience, really, to give the child to a respectable Alpha like Mr. Hart, now that the child has no family of its own. Sad, that. The omega mother and the current Alpha of the house, a step-father that had been keen on selling Gary’s maidenhead, have died. Mysterious, that.

“His real father,” Harry says, gesturing to the desk, “was a loyal friend.” He could go on, in the polite, round-about fashion of spies obfuscating the truth, but the Inspector holds up his palm and sighs.

“Your Merlin gave my Mycroft a call. I know just enough and not a drop more. I’d like to keep it that way.” The Alphas smile wanly at each other and finish their business in silence. As Mr. Hart hands over the last of the paperwork, Inspector Lestrade adds: “He’ll be a good boy, if you let him. That young, they need reassurance.” The silver haired Alpha leaves his mouth open for a moment, like he wants to explain further, but can’t think of the words.

“No fears, Inspector. I have every intention of 'Popping his cherry', as they say. A good stuffing and a strong mating bite the moment we get home, and then I’ll have all night to reassure him.” Mr. Hart smiles, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. It gives him the air of being a dapper fool, but Lestrade can sense at the basest level that Mr. Hart is pure Alpha. Certainly not to be doubted, or fucked with.

“Well, then,” Lestrade rubs the back of his neck with one hand and puts the other out for Mr. Hart to shake, “congratulations, sir. I hope you enjoy your new life together.”

Mr. Hart’s grip is firm and gun-calloused. This doesn’t surprise Lestrade. “Thank you, Inspector.” Mr. Hart then ignores everything around him–the Inspector, the hustle of the station–and kneels next to Lestrade’s desk. “It’s over now, my dear. It’s time to go home, Gary.”

There’s a sniffling from the shadow and a little voice says: “Eggsy.”

Mr. Hart leans forward and gently asks the omega what he means.

“M-my name is Eggsy.” It’s a sweet sound, high and trembling, though melancholy.

Mr. Hart reaches in and takes the omega in his powerful arms and stands. He walks them out, not even a second glance to Lestrade, and says happily to his new, little mate: “It’s time to go home, Eggsy.”

Eggsy curls his arms around his Alpha’s neck, already loving, but probably too young to understand he has just been legally mated. Probably too young to know what that means, or what must come next. With all the patience and time in the world, Mr. Hart will show him, of that Lestrade is sure.

“Darling, I’m home,” Mr. Hart calls out as he closes the front door behind him. It’s a bit awkward, with his arms full of young omega, but he manages to get the door shut and locked. “I’ve brought our little bitch!”

The little bitch, who calls itself Eggsy, trembles at the title. Mr. Hart instantly regrets being so impersonal. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead and squeezes him tighter. “I’m sorry, dear. You’re more than just our new bitch. You’re a very important part of our home now.”


	11. Rating Teen: Obedience dehumanizing training, stockholm syndrome, Hartwin or Merhartwin

Rating: Teen

Obedience training, dehumanizing, stockholm syndrome, Hartwin or Merhartwin

Submitted by Cody_Thomas

Training a Pet is a serious responsibility, correcting misbehavior, rewarding and praising an achievement or good behavior, and showering them with praise and affection are all paramount and key for a successful Owner and Pet relationship This is true whether your pet is an animal or a human, and especially the adorable stray you have kept snug at home and trained relentlessly day and night for three years. Now his training is complete and your deadly beautiful and fiercely loyal pet is finally ready to be let out into the world for you to show off, and woe to the fool who crosses either of you.

basically from capture/ finding, through training/stockholm syndrome, and finally showing off the fiercely loyal and deadly result. Egssy is a sex toy/pet/assassin trained by the very best.


	12. Rated Mature: Hartwin Vampire slave AU, training, addiction, obsession, bloodplay

Rated Mature: Hartwin Vampire slave AU, training, addiction, obsession, bloodplay

Submitted by Cody_Thomas:

Merlin has noticed that his friend for the past thousand years has not been himself lately. He’s not eating enough, not sleeping well, and is working too much. And really it’s no wonder with Harry’s atrocious diet of blood bags, animal blood, and fine liquor. Harry needs fresh human blood to be put to rights again. And where better to find something to really sink your teeth into than at the Crown Auctions, where repeat criminals are sold into indentured servitude for the length of their sentence, and the lowest scum of society serving lifelong terms, are quite happily sold to vampires, who if the criminals are lucky will kill them quickly, or will keep them alive for years if they aren’t? 

While Merlin is busy trying to find his friend a decent meal, Harry wanders into the rooms where those serving shorter sentences are waiting to be sold, bored and uninterested in the proceedings. Vampires mostly ignore these rooms, uncaring of the idea of toys they have to be gentle with or return ‘unharmed’ after a set amount of time.

In the last room, where those being sold for less than three years are being held, is where Harry spots him, a pure but battered soul, somehow remarkably untarnished for all the things he’s lived through. He’s beautiful, he’s exquisite, and sinking his fangs into the boys neck is the absolute last thing on his mind, though undoubtedly he will do that too. This one, he will claim in every way and by the end, the boy won’t WANT to be set free, Harry will insure it.


	13. Rating: Teen. Hartwin, supernatural, magical creatures, elves, power dynamics, bonding, slavery

Rating: Teen.

Hartwin, supernatural, magical creatures, elves, power dynamics, bonding, slavery

Submitted by Glowz

Eggsy is a creature of the dark, walking through shadows, yet his skin illuminates under the moon. Darkness breathes energy into him. And he is a prince amongst their deadly clans. Sassy, cheeky, with a heart so loving, his people forget he is a dark creature like they are, and he can blend in among the humans.

Harry is an elven assassin (rare for his kind because he was not a mere elf, he was a blood elf, bloodthirsty (literally and figuratively), ruthless and has a devastatingly acute killer/predator instincts/senses, making him an uncontrollable and deadly. He was sentenced to death, but he escapes and changed his identity. 

In a moment of weakness, a group of highly trained sorcerers drugged him and turned him into a slave with runes engraving his skin. He cannot be more than a certain distance away from his master or he will be in pain, far enough, he’ll die. Killing them is impossible and overruled by the runes.

In need of bodyguard for a new era, his father had brought slaves into their realm, which made them beloved, though they are now targets by the snobbish/selfish nobles. Harry ends up as Eggsy’s bodyguard, adding ownership runes on his skin. It doesn’t mean Harry will bend at Eggsy’s feet and he doesn’t.

Eggsy consumes Harry’s darkness, and grows addicted to it. He slowly wins Harry over, submitting to Harry. Harry grows possessive and protective over Eggsy. Their mating and bonding is abhorred but no one can do anything especially after Lee is killed (either by Harry or the nobles, pick your poison). and Harry rules from behind the throne.


	14. Rated:Teen Serial killers, stolen identity, murder

Rated:Teen Serial killers, stolen identity, murder

Submitted by freya-deathstalker:

I once read a book, The serial killers club, it was a bout a guy who was attacked by a serial killer but ended up killing the serial killer when he fought back. When he did that he decided to pretend to be the killer and found out where all of the other serial killers were hanging out and ended up killing each one in their own style. The protag ends up getting away with it all. 

I always thought that would be a fun thing to write for a prompt, but we all know how horrible I am about being motivated enough to write.


	15. Rated: Teen Hartwin Eggsy kidnaps/imprisons Harry

Rated: Teen Hartwin Eggsy kidnaps/imprisons Harry

Eggsy finds Harry alive, and keeps him

Submitted by anon:  
After the whole Valentine mess, Eggsy finds out Harry is alive. He decides to keep Harry for himself and that the best way to keep the man safe and his alone is to keep Harry helpless and locked away from the rest of the world.


	16. Rated Explicit: Hartwin, Shota, BDSM, with possible Merhartwin Dom/sub/sub)

Rated Explicit: Hartwin, Shota, BDSM, with possible Merhartwin Dom/sub/sub)

Submitted by D34THR4C3R

Little Eggsy wants to be in a relationship with adult Harry. One night Eggsy calls Harry to come get him (Dean has chased him away?) and Harry arrives with Merlin (whom Eggsy has never met or really ever heard of, so he assumes Merlin is Harry’s boyfriend, and Eggsy is a little heartbroken.). 

Harry explains that Merlin is not his boyfriend– Harry pays Merlin for a particular kind of sex that Harry wants (or really needs to be satisfied). Harry collects Eggsy and together the three go to Harry’s house, where Harry will continue on with his night as planned. He will let Eggsy watch. Harry is a Dominant sadist and Merlin acts as his masochist sub. Harry tells Eggsy that Harry will be in a relationship with Eggsy if Eggsy can be what Harry needs, like Merlin. Eggsy says he will, and so Harry trains little Eggsy to be a submissive masochist fucktoy. Whether Merlin sticks around and this is a threeway relationship is totally up to you.


	17. Rating: Mature. Hartwin Serial Killer AU, stalking/obsession, manipulation

Rating: Mature. Hartwin Serial Killer AU, stalking/obsession, manipulation

Submitted by D34THR4C3R

Harry kills everyone in the pub save for Eggsy. Harry had planned to take Eggsy in that moment, to steal him away and make him a part of Harry’s life on the run. But he realizes that Eggsy is already half way to wanting to go with him, and if he finds a good time, Eggsy will run to him, not away, as he might do if Harry kidnapped him then and there.

Eggsy is scared after all- he’s never seen something this violent- fist fights and beat downs, sure, but never a massacre. And it was all for Eggsy. It’s like every sour fantasy Eggsy’s ever had, under the blankets on his bed, seething at what his life is, how unfair, how unreal.

Harry waits until Dean makes a stand, and then Harry kills him and takes Eggsy. He tells Eggsy to tell his mother that Eggsy won’t come home until she’s all cleaned up, got her head on straight, gotten help. Eggsy, realizing all his loose ends are tied up, nice and neat, has no choice but go with Harry. It’s such a huge relief for Eggsy, to not have to worry about family or poverty anymore, and if he’s honest, he’s always had fantasies about this sort of thing. What the reality holds, who knows.

Harry wants to teach him everything he knows, and at first Eggsy thinks he just means murder, but as they’re driving to their second shared hotel room (Eggsy is cuffed to the car door, and last night, at hotel one, he was cuffed to the head board- Harry is happy that Eggsy is co-operative and eager, but trust has to be earned), Harry politely and clearly states that he intends to have a fully romantic relationship with Eggsy, and if it’s quite alright, after Harry has tucked Eggsy in and strapped him to the bed, they will practice kissing. It’s much like dancing, you have to learn and adapt to your partners rhythm. And it has been a very, very long time since Harry had a real partner, and he’s been waiting for Eggsy for so long.


	18. Rated: Teen. Hartwin, ballet AU, possessive behaviour, obsession, manipulation, Intentional Hurt/comfort

Rated: Teen Same age Hartwin AU, ballerino, possessive behaviour, obsession, intentional hurt/clomfort

Submitted by anon:

Same age Hartwin AU. Harry is one of the best ballerinos, Eggsy falls in love with him. Not wanting to share Harry with others, Eggsy orchestrates an accident to destroy Harry’s ballet career, making him dependent on Eggsy.


	19. Rated mature: Forced impregnation, corrupt government control, Breeding programs, Hartwin

Rated mature: Forced impregnation, government control, Breeding programs, Hartwin

Submitted by anon:

An intersex carrier is a rarity among the rare. The government decreed that each intersex carrier must be registered and handed over by the age of seven, a precious commodity to the country. The masses don’t know that once the government takes them, though they are cared for luxuriously, when their bodies are mature enough to carry, they will be auctioned off to the highest bidder and their children will be taken away from them promptly after birth.

They are given injections, inhibiting their hormones, so that they cannot develop the lifelong bond to the most compatible person to them, that they typically would form once they start puberty (not an immediate process, prolonged exposure to alter and synchronise hormones and brain chemicals). With this bond, their life force are combined and their bonded’s priority will have only them at the highest priority no matter what. It's nature’s fail safe protocol. There's not one case of the bonded where the carrier suffers, but the government hides the information for the money they can get.

An intersex carrier’s children are born with the best physique, and intellect. Whilst, those bonded children are even more superior.

Harry is turned over to the government, he became a robotic broodmare with a heart so broken. Then, comes Eggsy, one of the officials. (or the other way around)


	20. Rated:Explicit. Supernatural or mad science, de-aging, Hartwin, hurt/comfort, age play, underage/shota

Rated:Explicit Supernatural or mad science, de-aging, Hartwin, hurt/comfort, age play, underage/shota

Submitted by Cody_Thomas:

Harry and Eggsy are happily married, been together for near twenty years now. Eggsy is a very fit forty now, and Harry Hart is happily off field work and has settled down as Arthur. They are ridiculously happy together and have a very enthusiastic sex life. But on Eggsy’s latest mission, something goes wrong. Something happens in a blinding flash of light and a weird concoction getting all over him. Eggsy doesn’t notice at first, everything in medical checks out, as fine. So he goes home, vigorously celebrates with Harry, and goes to bed.

When he wakes up in the morning two weeks later, he’s noticeably younger, and it doesn’t stop. After nine months or so Eggsy looks maybe twenty, with all of the accompanying vigor that comes with it, especially since he’s been pulled off field duty while they figure all this out. He and Harry had still been happily going at it, and playing up the naughty student/ headmaster roleplay, and several spankings for cheeky behavior, but now it’s become a problem once Eggsy looks under eighteen.

Harry makes them stop having sex, because he’s getting uncomfortable, and when Eggsy looks about fourteen, is when Harry stops kissing him anywhere except the cheek or forehead. several months later, Harry wakes up with Eggsy sleeping in his arms and Eggsy looks ten. It looks so wrong to Harry, to see that tiny boyish body and yet still see the face of his lover, his husband, and the man he craves with his entire soul. It feels wrong to see that slight frame and still want to touch it, to be aroused by those big green eyes that are now open and pleading with Harry to touch him, kiss him, PLEASE. Harry tries not to look, and regretfully, willpower of iron that he has, instead of giving in he has Eggsy move into the second bedroom because he just can’t take it.

Even though legally and mentally Eggsy isn’t too young, he LOOKS too young. Eggsy looks much, MUCH too young, and he is still getting younger, and younger, until it finally FINALLY stops. Eggsy looks like he’s six or seven years old at the end of it.  
Eggsy still feels the exact same way he’s always felt for Harry, and not having any physical reassurance or even kisses for more than a year now, it depresses him like hell, makes him start doubting if their love is even there anymore. Harry comes across Eggsy crying one day in his room, and he can’t stop himself from holding the boy, who desperate and feeling so very alone, kisses Harry deeply, just like they had always done. Harry wants Eggsy, Eggsy wants Harry, It's the same way they had always been drawn together, and Harry decides enough is enough.

Harry wonders just how much of a monster it makes him that he no longer CARES how much of a monster it makes him, as he slides his hand into Eggsy’s pants and cups that tiny little bottom that fills his whole hand now, lovingly strokes his long, weathered fingers and a firm thumb along Eggsy’s now prepubescent cocklet, plunders a mouth that can barely fit Harry’s tongue inside it. Harry brings him close, holding him tight, then proceeds to comfort and show his boy just how much he’s still desired and loved.

Basically a story that goes from happy to progressively darker, then embracing the darkness.


	21. Rated: Mature. Underage rentboy!Eggsy, Hartwin, training, praise kink, manipulation

Rated: Mature. Underage rentboy!Eggsy, Hartwin, training, praise kink, manipulation

Submitted by hotmessalina:

Young (13-14ish but can be older or younger) Eggsy is forced into prostitution by Dean who sees to it that all his clients are into rough sex, humiliation, whatever to make it even worse for Eggsy. Until Harry comes along and the money is so good Dean doesn’t care or just assumes that this posh guy won’t be too careful with a nobody rentboy. 

And for the first time Eggsy has someone who tells him he’s good, he’s beautiful, who may not be physically gentle but who doesn’t treat Eggsy like dirt after he’s used him, and he starts wanting desperately to please Harry, to earn the praise and petting and maybe if he’s very good… maybe Harry will keep Eggsy all for himself. 

So Harry manipulates Eggsy into wanting to be in a sexual relationship with him, teasing that he’d take Eggsy away if he was sure Eggsy really loved him, secretly enjoying watching other men use Eggsy and how Eggsy trusts *only* Harry and wants *only* Harry until Harry’s finally had his fill and takes a now totally compliant Eggsy to be his live-in fucktoy.


	22. Rated PG: Supernatural gif, Demon Eyes

Rated PG: Supernatural gif, Demon Eyes

Submitted by anon:

Could someone make gifs of Eggsy, Harry, and/or Merlin with the terrifying/sexy all- black demon eyes, like in Supernatural?


	23. Rated: Mature. Original Fairy Tale twists. death, violence, gore, rape, torture, horror, mutilation, etc…

Rated: Mature. Original Fairy Tale twists. death, violence, gore, rape, torture, horror, mutilation, etc…

Submitted by Cody_Thomas:

Any and all dark fairy tales with Kingsman twists and original or AU elements. The list can just go on and on! The possibilities are endless!

(Sleeping Beauty) Omega Harry waking up to a babe still connected to him by its umbilical cord and nursing from him, with no idea who the sire is.

(Snow White) Harry poisoned by nasty exploding head chemicals and presumed dead, only wakes up when Eggsy is having sex with his ‘corpse’ in grief and manages to dislodge the piece of debris that was preventing him from breathing properly.

(Mix of The Red Shoes, and the actual torture device the Spanish Boot) Percival torturing information out of Gazelle on where Lancelot’s body is, by suspending her over hot coals and ‘making her dance’ in red hot iron shoes, which is how she loses her legs.

(The Little Mermaid) MerEggsy falling in love with Merlin or Harry (or both), makes a deal with the sea witch for legs to try and win them over, even though every step is agony, but they only have eyes for each other. He can’t bring himself to kill either of them to save himself.

(Cinderella) Roxy cheerfully helping her competition saw off parts of their feet to try and fit her custom crystal pumps that she wore to the ball, lost one in the mad dash of not enduring a walk of shame after a fabulous and extremely drunken one night stand, and Merlin is now looking for her to return it and ask her to go out with him again.

And my favorite:  
(The Prince and the Pauper) Agent Galahad runs across his plebian lookalike Eggsy, while severely injured with head trauma, and running from the bad guys. When he passes out from his injuries, Eggsy in a probably very bad but truly noble idea, hides Galahad in his room, switches clothes with Galahad, and leads Galahad’s pursuers off on a merry chase free running across south London. 

Eggsy’s mother meanwhile comes home and takes an unconscious and severely injured Galahad to the hospital under her son’s name, never knowing it’s not even him. Galahad needs extensive surgery, nearly dies twice, and when he wakes up he has no idea who anyone is, not even himself, but the doctors think it’s only temporary. 

Eggsy makes it back to headquarters entirely on accident, due to the trackers in the suit summoning help to extract him from harm. Once he arrives he is promptly kissed by Galahad’s very anxious lovers and even though he tries to tell them the truth, he isn’t believed, because his DNA is an exact match to Galahad’s. 

Eggsy and Galahad are long lost identical twins, and Kingsman thinks their Galahad has suffered some sort of head trauma resulting in confusion. They confine him to medical and sedate him, medicate him for his own safety, and running extensive tests for months. Until Galahad finally remembers who he is.


	24. Rated: Mature. Puppy play, manipulative dom Harry, optional shota

Rated: Mature. Puppy play, manipulative dom Harry, optional shota

Submitted by anonymous

Eggsy’s absolutely infatuated with Harry, willing to do anything for a chance with him. Harry sees an opportunity and takes it, deciding to mold Eggsy into his perfect little puppy. So he tells Eggsy that he’s willing, but under one condition. Eggsy needs to be willing to be a little adventurous in bed. So Eggsy jumps on the chance.

Harry eases him into it, little by little keeping Eggsy down in puppy space for longer and longer. he makes it a point of being more affectionate when Eggsy’s his puppy, acting disappointed when Eggsy has to safeword out, not providing aftercare when he feels their session has been too short for his liking, etc. until eventually, Eggsy’s so obsessed with being a perfect puppy for Harry, he just about casts aside his humanity so he can be a good puppy for Harry all the time.

(Eggsy can either be canon aged and it takes place post V-Day or he can be younger and met Harry by calling the medal or something similar)

+10: once Eggsy is perfectly trained and obedient, Harry takes great pleasure in parading him around and sharing him with the other kingsmen so everyone can see what a good little boy he has.


	25. Rated Explicit. fucked up a/b/o world. Gang rape, abuse, enforced pregnancies, dehumanizing, humiliation, manipulation, sexual slavery, training/conditioning, watersports, mentions of attempted suicide.

Rated Explicit. fucked up a/b/o world. Rape, gang rape, abuse,enforced pregnancies, dehumanizing, humiliation, manipulation, sexual slavery, training/conditioning, watersports, mentions of attempted suicide.

Submitted by anonymous

In a world where the population is dying out quick thanks to a plague, male omegas which were previously considered trash, are now being hunted down and forced by the government to be mated by multiple alphas in an effort to repopulate. Truly “unruly” omegas are sent to breeding farms where they're knotted and fucked in gloryhole pens until the day they die. Even the police now actively work with drug dealers in order to catch omegas trying to get heat suppressants.

Eggsy’s mom and baby sister die from the plague and Dean reports to the authorities that Eggsy is an omega. Eggsy attempts to run away but is caught and sent to the police station. The police decide to send Eggsy to the breeding farm since he is so “hostile” but Eggsy manages to call the number on the medallion he carries around with him.

Harry then arrives and gets Eggsy out and reveals to Eggsy about his father and that Harry is a part of a spy organization. Harry gets Eggsy super hopeful by offering him a place at the organization and Eggsy, seeing this as the only chance he has to escape his shitty life, takes it.

However, when Harry takes Eggsy back to Kingsman headquarters, Eggsy realizes what his job entails in complete horror. Eggsy’s job being essentially a broodmare for all the agents (who are all alpha) in an attempt to birth future Kingsman agents. He is then roughly boxed into a room and is fucked open by Harry while all the agents watch.

Eggsy’s attempts to run away only lead him to be forcibly held down and to be pissed on by all his Alpha mates. Eggsy attempts suicide multiple times, all of which are thwarted by Merlin who punishes Eggsy by by strapping him onto a fucking machine for hours until Eggsy is truly fucked silly.

They make Eggsy wear a cock cage, flounce him around in women's lingerie (Roxy’s idea), constantly plug him up with cum, pierced his nipples and tongue, canes him till he pisses himself when he isn't following orders, parade him around with a dog tail plug and dog ears, basically use him as a cock warmer until he breaks and becomes a delirious cock slut that is constantly aching for cum in his ass. The first baby, he thinks it's Harry's.

After that, he isn’t so sure who sired the others.

He’s trained so that he can’t orgasm until there’s a load in his ass. They spoil Eggsy rotten whenever he’s heavily pregnant. In the end, Eggsy whose mind is completely broken is “happily” giving birth to lots of babies, which he always names after Daisy.  
they take away the babies, from Eggsy but Eggsy doesn’t notice since he’s too busy begging for cock. After he gives birth to a baby, they have to hold him down because Eggsy demands to get his brains fucked out again. He thinks he’s being punished when he doesn’t get fucked for the six week waiting period after he gives birth. :)


	26. Rated: Explicit. Master Harry, Eggsy caught robbing Harry, training, non-con/dub-con, dom/sub

Rated: Explicit. Master Harry, Eggsy caught robbing Harry, training, non-con/dub-con, dom/sub,

Submitted by anonymous:

Harry is a Master. He trains subs and doms of all sorts to their fullest potential but he hasn't yet found one to be his and his alone. A virgin sacrifice of sorts, unused to touch/affection/disciplining, someone who doesn’t really know their preferences yet.

Then, he finds Eggsy in his home, trying to rob him. He knocks the boy out, who has found his training room (a room he made for himself and his sub), perusing with interest. With one look, Harry can see potential and he relishes the ideas of breaking the boy’s walls and defenses.

He puts on a gold collar, strips him naked, lashes the boy to his bed on all fours for punishment. Then, the ultimatum will come once he wakes; stay or be sued/ go to jail.

Eggsy stays. He’s trained to present, beg, and grows an addiction towards spanking and parading around for Harry. Harry makes him wear corsets (tight laced) and dresses (not the skimpy ones) outside, brings him out with a vibrator and a plug (a small one so he’s still tight).

Later, Eggsy finds out about Harry training others and becomes jealous, refusing to bend. If he was Harry’s, Harry was his, exclusively. Harry progresses their relationship, conditioning Eggsy’s body, nipples, and fingering him until he can come untouched. Eggsy gives and gives more of himself. He wants to make Harry proud.

When Harry dies, Eggsy feels lost and he too dies…


	27. Rated: Explicit. Sweet Boy.  Hartwin, Underage, or just extremely heavy age play, food porn, candy fantasies, kidnapping, torture, cock and ball torture, whips/paddles, bondage, fucking machines, non-con, blood, gore, violence, death, twisted thinking.

Rated: Explicit. Sweet Boy. Hartwin, Underage, or just extremely heavy age play, food porn, candy fantasies, kidnapping, torture, cock and ball torture, whips/paddles, bondage, fucking machines, non-con, blood, gore, violence, death, twisted thinking.

Submitted by Cody_Thomas

Harry takes very good care of his boy Eggsy. He makes sure he eats well and is loved and cared for, makes sure he has everything he wants and needs, with a strict schedule and firm discipline, all balanced with a loving touch. But he also loves spoiling the boy too, giving him pretty gifts and treats whenever he can. His favorite is giving Eggsy candy.

There’s nothing he loves more than swirling warm chocolate over Eggsy’s nipples and cocklet and licking, sucking, and nibbling it all off over and over again until they are red and puffy, and his boy is desperate, squirming and crying for both more and mercy, or possibly eating a pair of edible undies off of Eggsy and fucking the boy with his tongue. 

Nothing makes him cum faster or harder than Eggsy putting chocolate or honey over Harry’s cock and balls, then sucking the cream filling from his favorite Harry treat. 

There’s nothing more beautiful to him than Eggsy sucking on a long twisted lolly to slick it up as best he can before it slides up his adorable little bum to the pace Harry and Harry alone sets as Eggsy is left gasping for air. 

Nothing gets Harry harder than seeing Eggsy’s lovely soft tummy stuffed with good food and sweets, and slicked over with a mix of sweet candy and drool from his beautiful boy as he tries to both breathe around his jaw breaker ball gag, and lower himself down to take Harry’s cock deeper inside himself, each thrust showing just how deep his Daddy’s cock is inside him. 

But some very bad people find out about Harry, and they find out about Eggsy, and kidnap the boy, thinking he’s Harry’s son, making demands and threats. They send Harry a video of them hooking a drugged and helpless Eggsy up to a chain from the ceiling. His little arms are stretched high above his head, his tiny legs wrenched open wide with a spreader bar, his precious toes barely able to touch the ground. Most of his weight is improperly supported by the cock of the fucking machine they’ve impaled him on, buggering him on the highest setting as they whip and paddle him, twisting those lovely nipples harshly, and to make it even worse, attaching weights to his cocklet and balls and dropping them over and over. They make Harry watch as Eggsy screams and cries, begging for his Daddy. They threaten that if Harry doesn’t hurry and respond, they will all take a turn with him before putting him back on the machine until it fucks him to death.

Harry is livid and employs all of Kingsman into rescuing his Sweet Boy, and punishing those responsible. The moment his boy is free, comforted, and able to stand on his own again, Harry hands him a knife, directs him to the monsters Harry has helpfully captured and tied up for him, and watches with pride as his sweet boy ruthlessly and methodically slaughters his demons with his own very capable hands. After all, it wouldn’t do for his boy to have nightmares.

Harry wonders if his boy has worked up an appetite after such a long and trying day, and decides to treat Eggsy to the best meal possible for dinner tonight, after they clean up of course, and then ice cream afterwards. After all, with how well his boy has obviously been paying attention in his anatomy lessons, he deserves to be rewarded and spoiled as much as possible.


	28. Rated: Mature. Dark!Eggsy stalks Harry. Violence, blood, murderous thoughts.

Rated: Mature. Dark!Eggsy stalks Harry. Violence, blood, murderous thoughts.

Submitted by anonymous

Eggsy remembers Harry, but only vaguely. Instead of calling the number on the back of his medal, Eggsy uses the symbol to identify Kingsman Tailors, and loiters outside it, for days, until Harry comes out. 

He doesn’t know what he wants as he stalks Harry, breaks into his home, fantasizes about him. If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that what he really wants is revenge. His pound of flesh. He wants to make Harry scream and bleed. He wants Harry to beg him for a stupid fucking favor. And he wants to make him cum over and over again until his heart stops.


	29. Rated: Teen. Jack the Ripper AU

Rated: Teen. Jack the Ripper AU

Submitted by anonymous

Harry is the Ripper. and Eggsy is the sex worker who’s caught his eye


	30. Rated: Mature. Harry is an actor, Eggsy is an obsessive fan who goes too far. Stalking/obsession, kidnapping

Rated: Mature. Harry is an actor, Eggsy is an obsessive fan who goes too far. Stalking/obsession, kidnapping

Submitted by anonymous

Harry is a famous actor, star of the popular Kingsman spy films. 

Eggsy is a fan.

A super fan. 

He writes letters to Harry, professing his undying love, but they go unanswered. Eggsy suspects that his agent has something to do with it. 

When Harry’s engagement to a beautiful supermodel is announced, Eggsy decided that it’s gone too far, and kidnaps him. 

He ties Harry to the bed in his small estate flat–in the bedroom that he’s painstakingly soundproofed–and is heartbroken when Harry rejects him. Heartbroken and angry.

If he can’t have Harry, no one can.


	31. Rated: Mature. Kilgrave!Harry. Mind control, manipulation, subversion of free will.

Rated: Mature. Kilgrave!Harry. Mind control, manipulation, subversion of free will.

Submitted by anonymous

Harry survives V-Day but is in a coma and most likely brain dead until Kingsman uses some very experimental treatments to help him regain full cognitive awareness and function again. Except, the byproduct of said treatment has also given Harry the ability to compel others to do whatever he tells them to do, and they will feel driven to complete the command for a good 12 or so hours after being out of Harry’s presence.

At first, Harry doesn’t realize what’s going on. Being a gentleman means he rarely makes demands of others, and when he does issue them it’s usually in his capacity as Arthur, so he’s used to his orders being obeyed. It starts getting strange when a few sarcastic remarks here and there result in some confusing responses. When he tells Merlin to go away, Merlin does so without a word of protest. When he jokingly tells Eggsy something silly – he should bake a cake for Daisy’s birthday or something, idk – Eggsy promptly goes home to…do just that.

When Harry finally begins to understand what’s going on, he’s disconcerted and alarmed. He doesn’t want to tell Merlin what’s going on, because he knows others will fear him and possibly take drastic measures. So he tries to take extra care with his words, but when he’s tired or stressed, sometimes he slips up.

The real line-crossing moment happens during some troublesome meeting with a potential financier, Harry, utterly fed up with the man, simply orders him to help finance Kingsman, and the man easily agrees. Harry begins to see how useful his power is in smoothing out the bureaucratic and administrative headaches of the job. It leaves him with less time behind the desk and more time out in the field, which he “suggests” Merlin give him from time to time.

Gradually, Harry becomes addicted to this new power. It’s too easy to take what he wants and it’s a slippery slope now. After he’s conquered securing Kingsman’s future and making sure his own career will still be filled with field work, his desires turn towards other things: Eggsy. And why not? The boy is clearly half in love with him already, and not yet over his own insecurities and doubts. Harry is just doing them both a favor by nudging him along. Be it a date, a drink, or right into bed. Eggsy admits to preferring to top? A simple suggestion can easily solve that. Eggsy is spending too much of his off time with his family and not enough with Harry? Harry will make sure he wants to spend more time with him.

Soon Eggsy is moving in, and when not at work, at his side continuously, even as his relationships with his family, friends, and co-workers begin to grow more and more distant. Not that Eggsy minds. Eggsy wants to spend every moment with Harry. Even work begins to look a lot less appealing when he could be by Harry’s side, pleasing Harry instead.


	32. Rated: Explicit. Post V-Day, Eggsy slowly self-destructs. Drug and alcohol abuse, Violence, addiction, suicidal thoughts/tendencies.

Rated: Explicit. Post V-Day, Eggsy slowly self-destructs. Drug and alcohol abuse, Violence, addiction, suicidal thoughts/tendencies.

Submitted by von–gelmini

Post V-day and Eggsy’s falling apart. He’s becoming more and more reckless on his missions, the last causing the deaths of three extraction team members and the near-fatal injury of the knight leading them. All without succeeding at the mission objectives.

Merlin hates doing it, but something must be done. Under the old Arthur, someone as off the rails and unreliable as Eggsy is, would’ve just been “terminated”, but Merlin can’t do that. Instead, he puts Eggsy on indefinite fully paid medical leave. He takes the boy’s tech and weapons, but places trackers on all of his shoes, and a few other things. One, he’s fond of the boy and doesn’t want him hurt, but two, with all he knows, Eggsy could become a target for some madman.

He lets the family keep the house they were put in, and makes no attempt to change the locks to Harry’s house, just strips it of weaponry and Kingsman tech. He knows Eggsy goes there when he needs to be alone.

Eggsy, now left without the distraction of missions, spins ever downward. He’s drunk nearly every night, is doing drugs when the drink isn’t enough, having risky sex, getting into brawls, doing every self-destructive thing he can think of.

Merlin hates watching it, but you can’t make someone do something they’re not ready to. All he can do is follow and pick up the pieces after, bail Eggsy out of jail, make sure he gets to the hospital when he needs it, etc. He knows that one day it won’t be enough, he won’t be in time with the rescue, but he owes it to Harry to take care of the boy he loved and never got to tell that to.

Drink and recreational drugs give way to heroin and serious addiction and Merlin has to pull Eggsy out of seedy shooting galleries and drug fueled orgies where an out-of-it Eggsy is the main attraction for unscrupulous men. He knows that the end is getting closer, but he’s powerless to stop it. He’s tried putting Eggsy in rehab, but he just walks out.

For Eggsy, the pull is irresistible. When he’s high, there’s a point during it when he can fall into the dream. He imagines Harry there with him, holding him, touching him, talking to him, fucking him, being alive. But eventually that ends and he chases the next fix. He finds a place that he can go, a place for rich toff druggies, a cross between his usual junkie dives and a classy opium den. Where they can mix the variety of drugs and dosages to get him the maximum dream time vs. side effects time.

Merlin’s relieved, actually, because he knows Eggsy’s as safe as he can be. He may have even had a hand in guiding Eggsy to find that place. Probably did. And, yes, he’s footing the bill. They take care of Eggsy’s body while he’s out of it, keeping him relatively clean, keeping him from overdosing, feeding him or hooking him to I.V.s, even providing him someone safe to fuck him when he’s dreaming of Harry doing the same.

“My darling boy, what are you doing to yourself?”

Eggsy knows it’s not real, but it’s a good dream. One of the best. He can see Harry clear as day. It’s one of the dreams where he pictures him surviving Valentine. Harry has a scar on his forehead, a new streak of shock white hair where it cuts into his scalp. He can feel the warmth of his hand when the dream ghost brushes his stringy sweaty hair out of his face. He can even smell his aftershave instead of his own piss-soaked clothes.

And he can feel it when Harry scoops him up into a bridal carry and turns to leave.

“Where’re yeh taking me?”

“Home my love, home.”  
—————  
Up to author whether 'home' means Harry’s alive, or Eggsy’s dead.


	33. Rated: Explicit. Harry is a priest, Eggsy is an altar boy. Underage, manipulation, underage sex, Power dynamics.

Rated: Explicit. Harry is a priest, Eggsy is an altar boy. Underage, manipulation, underage sex, Power dynamics.

Submitted by taronegertonkray

Harry is a priest in the church where Eggsy is an altar boy to escape the terrors he faces at home with Dean’s abuse and Michelle’s substance abuse. 

Eggsy of course takes an immediate shine to Harry, wanting to do anything to win his approval as the loving guardian figure he never had (and may even discover his budding sexuality while guiltily watching Harry take off the priests robes to reveal a striking suit). 

Harry’s lust for the boy sees this as an opportunity to take him all for himself. Harry manipulating Eggsy into believing he can absolve him of all sin - by doing whatever Harry says of course. Eggsy starts spending time after services in Harry's office getting spanked or fucked over the altar, neither Dean nor Michelle notice Eggsy’s absence.


	34. Rated: Teen. Friends with the monster under the bed. Non sexual, dark fic, death, and gore

Rated: Teen. Friends with the monster under the bed. Non sexual, dark fic, death, and gore

Submitted by Cody_Thomas

Little Eggsy KNOWS there are monsters, he and his mum live with one. He’s so scared of Dean and his big fists and his loud voice, that it never occurs to him to be afraid of the dark, or of the unknown thing under his bed. The dark isn’t filled with screaming, or fists, it’s gentle and it hides him from Dean. The thing under his bed is quiet and steady. So the breathing he hears under there doesn’t scare him, it calms him, and help him fall asleep.

He eventually starts talking to it, asking why it lives under there, wouldn’t up on the bed with Eggsy be more comfortable than the hard floor? But Harry can’t stand the light, even a nightlight can hurt him, so Eggsy makes his room as dark as he can so that Harry can come out, so they can talk and become better friends. And Harry even makes it so that Eggsy can see in the dark. His tall new friend is gentle, even though he has long claws, and Eggsy can see sharp teeth when Harry smiles.

Harry hates the bruises Dean leaves on Eggsy, hates the fear and the tears in his eyes that Harry himself didn’t put there. He tells Eggsy that whenever he’s scared, to come hide under the bed and he will protect him.

When Dean goes too far and hits the baby, Eggsy kicks his stepfather to get him off of her, grabs his sister, and books it to his room, sliding under the bed and into Harry’s waiting arms just in time. Dean’s last mistake is reaching under the bed for Eggsy.

Bonus if Eggsy (with his sister or not) eventually runs away with Harry.


	35. Rated: Explicit. A/B/O dark fic, gore, blood, violence, non-con, gang bang, Dub-con, hurt/comfort Hartwin or Merwin, your choice.

Rated: Explicit. A/B/O dark fic, gore, blood, violence, non-con, gang bang, Dub-con, hurt/comfort Hartwin or Merwin, your choice.

Submitted by Cody_Thomas

Eggsy’s entire life he thought he was a Beta. During puberty he had been hoping to be an Alpha, prayed not to be an Omega with the likes of Dean as head of the family, and by the age of 22 with never a rut or a heat, was a Beta and content with his lot in life, having made it into Kingsman after the V-day fiasco.

Then it all goes tits up. He’s in the middle of busting up a human trafficking ring when one of them manages to hit him with a dart of something. He yanks it out and keeps fighting, but soon he’s down and outnumbered and his skin feels like it’s on fire. He notices the sweet sharp scent of an omega in heat right coming from somewhere before they manage to bash him over the head and knock him out.

He comes to half nude from the waist down and surrounded by rutting alphas, fighting over him, fucking into him harshly only to be ripped away by another, over and over again, ten, twelve times? He’s lost count. He’s scared and hurt, there’s even blood on his thighs, and he’s desperate to get away, but at the same time his biology doesn’t want to go anywhere, needs to be fucked and filled, a small smug hint of satisfaction wants to see who wins, which one is the strongest alpha, the one who is going to knot him up right.

The fighting is vicious and bloody, one even rips another alpha’s throat out with his teeth. He can kind of hear his handler, somehow his glasses are still on, but he can’t understand anything that might be said, can do no more than sob and cry and try to make the world stop swaying and his blood to stop boiling and for these alphas to either finish fucking him or leave him alone.

And then he’s saved. Guns blazing, precise shot after shot laying out the rutting craze with extremely graceful and deadly efficiency, starting with the one currently trying to bury themselves in Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy looks up, blurry eyed, desperate and afraid, and if he hadn’t already been desperately in love with the man, he would have fallen in love all over again.

The omega part of his mind rears up and has nothing but approval for the winner. “Prime Alpha. MY Alpha.” And Eggsy drags the man down, straddles him, ruts into him, kissing, encouraging, nipping and biting, and ignoring every protest, every call to wait, to slow down, to move anywhere else beside the bloody floor. He puts every ounce of his lust, his need for this alpha to claim him properly, knot him up right, everything into the kiss he gives him, and the pheromones do the rest. The scent release immediately drags this beautiful, perfect Alpha straight down into the same rut lust he’d accidentally triggered before when he’d been startled and afraid when his heat had started, begging for an alpha to protect him, and in return keep him.

This Alpha is no less immune to it than they were, and Eggsy finds himself pinned to the ground with a gloriously thick cock up his bum, fucking him so hard he can hardly even breathe and is seeing stars swim in his vision, a knot teasing mercilessly as it fucks in and out of his rim, so close to being all the way inside, to locking them together. Eggsy does nothing but submit and offer his throat when he feels the nip of teeth at his throat, and then the indescribable bliss of a bond bite, secure, sure, eternal.

How do they deal with the aftermath? With the fact Omegas aren’t allowed to be agents, who are far too rare and precious to be allowed to risk their lives daily. 

Or maybe that an Omega is treated far differently in society than the Beta Eggsy has always lived as, and now he has no idea how to adjust, when he’s used to so many more freedoms. 

Perhaps the fact that he very well might be up the duff with the baby or babies of a man he hadn’t even confessed his feelings for. 

What if the bond bite doesn’t fix everything, it only makes it more complicated, when he eventually realizes the man he thought he knew and was attracted to, is nothing like what he is truly like, and Eggsy’s puppy love doesn’t develop into true feelings, or worse, he comes to resent the man, but now they are both stuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for tonight! I'll post more in the morning!


	36. Rated: Teen. Antichrist Eggsy. Suggested Hartwin

Rated: Teen. Antichrist Eggsy. Suggested Hartwin

Anon

Eggsy is the Anti-Christ, raised in an environment of hardship to make him strong and bitter. Harry is the demon sent to make sure he grows into his own properly. He wasn’t supposed to get so attached. 


	37. Rated: Teen. Hartwin affair, depression, mentioned self harm

Rated: Teen. Hartwin affair, depression, mentioned self harm

Anon: 

Harry is married. He and Eggsy are having an affair but Harry has no intention to leave his wife. 

Eggsy, who is very in love with Harry and attached to the only person who’s ever showed him love, takes a mental health nose-dive into anxiety, rock-bottom self-esteem and self-harm behaviours. 


	38. Rated: Mature. Hartwin Demon Bride AU, non/dub con, supernatural elements

Rated: Mature. Hartwin Demon Bride AU, non/dub con, supernatural elements

By StupidFatPenguin

(prompt can be tweaked to fit an Eggsy of any age)  
(sorry for the long detailed set up, any part can be changed ofc)

Eggsy had always assumed his mother’s protectiveness of him after his father’s death stemmed from the fear of losing the only thing left of her soulmate, their only son. However, an alternative reason reveals itself when he starts having strange dreams about a dark creature that isn’t quite human calling out to him: a demon has awakened from its supposedly eternal slumber to claim its bride, whose soul happens to be reborn in Eggsy.

Eggsy’s father was actually a hunter of supernatural beings, and had known since his son’s birth that something demonic had laid claim to him, doing everything in his power to ensure the boy’s safety, shielding him from the truth, even in his death—so when Eggsy’s soul shows sign of responding to the demon searching for him, Michelle immediately calls the number on the medallion Lee had given her.

Enter Kingsman, an exorcist service and league of top-trained hunters. They send a team led by Harry Hart – their very best – to guard Eggsy, teach him how to guard his mind, and exorcise the demon should it ever find him.

Merlin becomes his tutor, while Roxanne, a telepath, helps train his mind by infiltrating it the way the demon does (manipulating his thoughts and dreams, torturing him or filling his mind with sexual sensations to coax him into giving up his whereabouts). He gets along with them very well, but Eggsy’s relationship with Harry is peculiar to say the least. Neither can deny the subconscious pull that tugs at them from their very first meeting. Harry is ridden with guilt for surviving the poltergeist that took Lee’s life, and agrees to train Eggsy and teach him what he knows of the dark side of their world, but finds it hard to resist his practically blossoming attraction to Eggsy (who doesn’t mind it in the least, Harry is fit as fuck).

So they play this tentative waiting game, dancing around their mutual feelings unsure whether or not to act on them, until time runs out and everything takes a dark turn. Confused with his longing for Harry and conflicting feelings, Eggsy’s shields weaken—and the demon looking for him seizes its opportunity, quickly closing in on him in his weakened state.

However, it finds Harry first, and Harry’s soul is its perfect twin match—making Harry its one perfect vessel. With a vessel comes power, and feeding off of Harry’s own lust the demon finally goes to Eggsy, to claim its mate. Eggsy realizes something isn’t quite right when Harry suddenly has him up against the wall, kissing him as a man starved, but by then it is too late and he is helpless to fight demon-Harry (all the tricks Harry has taught him are useless against such a powerful creature).

The rest of the team arrive in time to pry the demon off him before it can mate him and bind his soul, sealing it into a purging chamber, but any attempt to exorcise the demon from Harry’s body fails. If the demon doesn’t get its way, gets to have Eggsy, Harry will die. With every passing day Eggsy watches as Harry’s soul grows weaker and weaker, fighting a losing battle as he tries to regain control of himself. At times, the demon lets him out, taunting Eggsy with Harry’s suffering, or even pretends to be Harry when talking to him, slowly coercing him into giving in.

In the end, when no one is there to stop him, Eggsy opens the door to the purging chamber.


	39. Rated: Teen. Merwin or Hartwin, demons

Rated: Teen Merwin or Hartwin, demons

submitted by Anon

Merwin no shota for preference, but can be Hartwin. Merlin and Harry are youkai who rule the territory as leader and 2nd in command. Patrolling/really just out for a walk, they find a human boy (can be Eggsy as young as fourteen) who is being pursued as food by another demon that should not be in their territory. They both or one of them, kills the trespasser and tries to decide if they should kill Eggsy or use him a a servant or something. So Eggsy grows learning a bit of youkai politics and gets the trust of Merlin and Harry. He even helps thwart an assassination attempt, and gets kidnapped after in retaliation. They try to make him spill the information he knows about the castle but he doesn’t. Up to the author if he gets rescued, he rescues himself and goes on a rampage, or ..


	40. Rated: Mature. Harry is rejected by Eggsy. Dark!Harry, manipulation, obsession, Hartwin endgame, possibility of violence, mentions of murder

Rated: Mature. Harry is rejected by Eggsy. Dark!Harry, manipulation, obsession, Hartwin endgame, possibility of violence, mentions of murder

Prompted by StupidFatPenguin

(This started as a prompt. Now it is a long-ass prompt that could probably work as a drabble…written as a prompt. It just didn’t stop.)

Give me Harry faced with rejection and reacting…let’s say less-than-gentlemanly.

Harry never expected that Eggsy would refuse a relationship with him.

Could be post V-day and resurrection, with Harry returning with the intention of finish what he started before the bullet to his head unfortunately side-tracked him, only to find he is several months too late. Not only has Eggsy grieved and mourned him (a minor detail; any hurt feelings could be worked though with a little effort, after all) but he has also moved on, quite spectacularly so, building a career, a life, and a relationship.

Now, once Harry is aware of all these things (perhaps only when he is quite suddenly introduced to Eggsy’s significant other?), it is all a case of damage control: he cannot blindly lash out with feelings he hasn’t let himself have and grow for a very long time, if he wants to be a presence in Eggsy’s life outside of Kingsman. But he also cannot let this go—he has invested too much time, too much effort, too much heart into his connection with Eggsy to simply let him happily walk away with a less-than-perfect life when Harry can give him what he deserves and so much more, to be cherished and taught and led to the peak of his potential, in every way.

So with the subtlety of the master spy he is, Harry infiltrates every corner of Eggsy’s life, exerting his influence onto his actions and thoughts, without anyone being wiser.

He endears himself to Eggsy’s closest family and friends. His sister comes along with little effort, and becomes the key to winning over Michelle who, while still cautious of him, is slowly coming to appreciate his presence as the catalyst of the change to Eggsy’s life, and by extension hers. He extends his mentorship to Roxanne when given the opportunity, the bright and intelligent Lancelot, craving praise and success, eagerly lapping up anything he can teach or tell, quickly becoming a mouthpiece in HQ for spreading just how generous and capable he is. Eggsy’s old friends are harder to figure out, but after a few days of research and observation, he becomes “Eggsy’s fucking awesome boss” by drinking them under the table when meeting them at Eggsy’s birthday outing, and has them dangling onto every word of his less-than-proper adventures as a young man. Even to Eggsy’s SO, he is the respectable older friend who is the epitome of a gentleman.

Before Eggsy knows it, Harry is a pillar or stability, an omnipresence in every part of his life. He bakes pies with his mum, holds tea parties for his sister, gives drinking and dating tips to his friends (perhaps even shares some escapades that Eggsy will surely hear of and think on), and there is simply no reason for him or anyone to doubt his sincerity. Any hurt between them forgiven and forgotten, Harry becomes his go-to-person for any trouble and problem he might have, his support where Merlin had been before Harry came back.

And once he is established, so deeply ingrained into Eggsy’s life that there is no ripping up the roots, he starts spreading the seeds. They are small comments, little words here and there when talking to his new circle of acquaintances, slowly planting the idea that perhaps Eggsy – their common denominator – isn’t as happy as he could be, as he deserves. He has Eggsy’s flat bugged of course, and listens in on every conversation Eggsy might have with his SO, every little argument and complaint, drawing on anything he can possibly use. He effortlessly uses his closeness to Eggsy, and everyone important to him, to plant doubt in the SO’s mind, easily arranges for Eggsy to be busier at work when he want to, or invites him to spend time with him (alone or in conjunction with his sister, his friends, other colleagues).

It isn’t long before their relationship starts cracking, and after their first big fight it isn’t Roxy or his mother Eggsy goes to, but Harry—Harry who is always there for him, to guide him and help him fix things.

Harry, of course, has a hard time concealing just how pleased he is when every piece of his carefully orchestrated performance starts coming together. Now, he doesn’t even need to push—he can just watch as Eggsy’s friends and family sing his praises and Eggsy’s attachment to him grows. He thinks he almost blows it with his carefully stolen touches, finds himself trembling with just how close he is to reaching the crescendo of his piece—Eggsy is a spy too, after all, surely he notices—but that, too, works out to an unexpected advantage when it is Eggsy who initiates their first kiss, emotionally exhausted after yet another fight with his SO, and it takes everything Harry has not to take what is his and mark his property thoroughly with bites and bruises spelling out his ownership (not yet, not yet, just a little longer). He ensures Eggsy that he desires him but won’t intentionally make a dishonest man of him, painting himself in innocence even as he fully participates in their affair, making it out to be Eggsy’s idea, Eggsy giving in to his attraction, Eggsy starving for his attention, Eggsy using Harry for comfort.

And Eggsy, of course, knows that this isn’t fair to Harry, who is nothing but good to him; how dare he be so selfish as to seduce Harry, knowing the man had feelings for him previously?  
After only a week or so of Eggsy coming to him for sex, lying together in his bed in the aftermath with Harry whispering into his ear just how amazing he is, how he would spoil him and cherish him if he was Harry’s to keep, Eggsy breaks down professing his feelings for him and the last pieces come together. Harry leans back in his office chair with a tumbler of whisky while he watches Eggsy break it off with his partner and then run back into Harry’s open arms, finally just where he belongs—and no one finds it at all strange or unnerving, for Harry is the perfect gentleman and the perfect man for Eggsy (he has made sure of that).

Of course, someone will have to take the blame and pay for the extremely long detour he has been forced to take. If Eggsy’s ex has a very bad accident some months later, no one will notice. Except maybe Merlin, who really has been feeling that something has been off for quite some time by then… but in the end, even if he manages to puzzle out just what Harry has been up to, there is really nothing he can do—other than tell Eggsy and ruin the happiness of everyone involved. And if such a scenario comes to pass, Harry does have plans to keep Eggsy with him nonetheless, away from anyone who might wish otherwise. He has to make sure none of this will ever happen again, after all.

 

tl;dr: Harry comes back to find Eggsy in a relationship and manipulates everyone around him, including Eggsy, to like him while ruining Eggsy’s relationship until Eggsy decides to be with him instead.


	41. Rated Explicit. omegaverse, abuse, manipulation, sold into servitude/slavery, humiliation.

Rated Explicit. omegaverse, abuse, manipulation, sold into servitude/slavery, humiliation.

Submitted by Anon

Eggsy lived in the slum with his sick sister Daisy, who was left under his care when their parents died. Daisy’s medical care required a lot of money and they were broke. Which lead to Eggsy opting to bid his Omega virginity in an auction. But, the highest priced auction is the one where he forfeits his everything to the bidder, becoming a slave to a rich man, typically a sex slave without rights, nonredeemable. The money would go to whomever the slave named, to which Eggsy named Daisy with a trust fund for her needs and future, managed by a lawyer.

This auction was only done by those too desperate, alphas, betas and omegas alike, each with their own sets of exquisiteness their buyers sought.

Harry was not a typical man. His latest slave committed suicide by biting her own tongue when she discovered she was pregnant. He was in need of a replacement.

He won the bid for Eggsy. So began Eggsy’s life as Harry’s slave.

Harry lived in a house that didn’t scream his wealth but inside it was lavish. Eggsy’s job was to care for the house, make sure it was spotless and dustless, and be ready to be taken at anytime of the day, even if he was sleeping. He wasn’t allowed outside or be seen by anyone else, only Harry. He was not allowed any clothes or things on his body except the 24k gold collar around his neck. He could only use the bathroom when earned (privileges that could be stripped away), eat and drink when given by Harry’s hand.  For the only person who can cook in that house was Harry. Speak when spoken/cued by Harry. He slept where Harry slept, sat on cushion by Harry’s leg or wherever Harry decided he should be.

In summary, Harry wanted to control Eggsy’s everything. And the man was not interested in pain except spanking with his bare hands which to Eggsy was the biggest blessing for he hated, despised being beaten the most in the world from his past abuse.

There Eggsy lived to please, slowly becoming dependent on Harry as he forgot the outside world. Then, he got pregnant and the scenario changed, but by that time Eggsy was already ingrained to pleasing and obeying Harry to the tee. When the baby comes, Harry loved the baby and changed their arrangements to suit, protecting and more revolved around the baby. Eggsy gained another job but he was still Harry’s by all means.


	42. Rated: Mature. Ghosts, haunting, darkfic, depression, possible death

Rated: Mature. Ghosts, haunting, darkfic, depression, possible death

Submitted by Cody_Thomas

Eggsy thinks it’s grief at first, after all they always say you tend to see someone you loved everywhere after they die. It’s like a way to cope or something. But this isn’t passing a bloke on a street and thinking for a split second it’s them before realizing just how different they look with another glance.

This is looking in the mirror and seeing Harry standing behind him, but nothing there when he looks. This is seeing movement out the corner of his eye, but nothing changed, and shadows moving at night when they shouldn’t. This is hearing Harry’s voice in his ear right before he falls asleep, jolting him awake again, eyes searching. This is little things around the house moving, or not being where he remembered setting them down. This is passing the scent of high end scotch and Harry’s cologne on the staircase, even though Harry had never set foot in this place. 

This is finding Harry’s red dressing gown draped across him when he fell asleep on the couch on a particularly chilly night, even though Eggsy hadn’t kept it. This is the feeling of a hand wrapped around his wrist and the feeling of someone either sitting on the edge of the bed or laying down beside him at night. This is dreams horrific and erotic all at once that are so real that for a moment when he wakes up he swears Harry is over him in the darkness, staring straight at him. 

This is sleep paralysis where he sees his mentor choking the life out of him with a sadistic glee. This is losing bits of time, or waking up in places he hadn’t fallen asleep in. This is cold spots behind him in the shower and the pressure of eyes always watching him. This is his gun appearing on the nightstand one morning, the barrel aimed straight towards his head.

This is Harry, facing him in the mirror when he shaves, one hand suddenly reaching through the glass and silently asking him to join him.


	43. Rated: Eplicit. Alpha!Harry Omega!Eggsy Mpreg, violence, gore, blood play, torture.

Rated: Eplicit. Alpha!Harry Omega!Eggsy Mpreg, violence, gore, blood play, torture.

submitted by: Vixeen

Pretty much Kingsman canon except it’s an A/B/O world. After VDay and Harry is alive (after healing). Eggsy is on his way back from his mission and the stress of everything sends him into a violent heat. He is vicious to those trying to help him and they lock him in a heat room for his safety. Thinking Harry is still dead Eggsy is almost insane with grief and heat until Harry ,who watching from wherever he is, finally goes to Eggsy and they have a very bloody mating…the more blood play the better. Some fluff too after things calm down. Eventually Eggsy gets pregnant. 

Some baddies find out that Eggsy is Harry’s weakness, especially when heavily pregnant with their pup, and they kidnap Eggsy and torture him while Harry watches and Eggsy fights hard to survive. Would love to see Feral Harry going to rescue him. He sees the baddies cutting the baby out of Eggsy and that sets him off to murder them all. However he cannot get into the final room to where the bad guy has just finished ripping the baby out of Eggsy, who is not healing.

The bad guy is too cocky and distracted by toying with Harry that Eggsy ends up ripping his throat out with one last burst of strength. Would love to see aftercare with Harry healing Eggsy in some way and taking care of the baby. Would love lots of violence, gore etc…some fluffy too. ;)


	44. Rated: Mature. Underage Hartwin, Demon AU, Possession, violence, death.

Rated: Mature. Underage Hartwin, Demon AU, Possession, violence, death.

Anon

When Eggsy is 9, his mother dies. It’s tragic, of course (because Michelle was a woman in the prime of her life and died so quickly and suddenly of some disease the doctors had never seen  before), and everyone is very sorry for poor Eggsy who’s already lost his father. Including Harry, who swoops in dramatically and adopts him.

Eggsy is absolutely delighted. If he had known his father’s old army friend was ready and willing to adopt him, he’d have broken his contract with Michelle and consumed her soul sooner (she’d wanted her own child so badly). As it is, he’s just gotten the most interesting new toy to play with. Harry looks at him with such fondness.

He gives it three weeks before Harry gives in and fucks him.


	45. Rated: Mature. Tentacle rape, forced impregnation, voyeurism, evil Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we have FINALLY made it to the Prompt War! So MANY great ones came out of that Saturday chat!

Rated: Mature. Tentacle rape, forced impregnation, voyeurism, evil Harry

Prompted by Cody_Thomas

Eggsy getting covered in the sap of the tree that tentacle beasts plant their eggs in, and then getting forcibly fucked and impregnated by the eggs of a female tentacle beast, seeking out warm moist places to implant them. The male tentacle beasts would then fuck him every day to keep the eggs moist and safe. He's watched the entire time by an evil Harry who made sure he was covered in the sap to begin with, and wants to watch Eggsy give birth, before fucking him himself.


	46. Rated: Mature Royal hostages, Harem lifestyle, Voyeurism, forced sex, public sex and humiliation

Rated: Mature Royal hostages, Harem lifestyle, Voyeurism, forced sex, public sex and humiliation

Prompted by Cody_Thomas

Evil emperor Harry, forcibly claiming the heirs of the ruling families of the planets he makes into protectorates instead of conquering/killing them. But they aren't just treated as hostages, they are made a public spectacle of in the Pleasure court, whored around to guards and important dignitaries alike and watched constantly by cameras, and if you are high enough up the ladder, you can make requests of who and what you want to see. Eggsy’s planet happens to be one of Harry’s conquests.


	47. Rated: Mature. Experimental Harems, omega-verse, human trafficking/auctioning, drug use, induced heats, underage, implied dub/non-con

Rated: Mature. Experimental Harems, omega-verse, human trafficking/auctioning, drug use, induced heats, underage, implied dub/non-con

DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL

Guards have to be assigned to omegas because of a problem of them being kidnapped. There’s a market in particular for omegas prior to their first heat, because one underground company is experimenting with compounds to induce constant heats while also keeping bonds from forming. Michelle’s debts rack up, and Eggsy is considered an asset as an omega, is repossessed, and auctioned and passed along the line to one of said experimental harems.


	48. Rated: Explicit. Repo! The Genetic Opera AU, dystopian, multiple amputations, mutilation, forced organ donation, renthouses, human sex sales, underage, implied dub-con

Rated: Explicit. Repo! The Genetic Opera AU, dystopian, multiple amputations, mutilation, forced organ donation, renthouses, human sex sales, underage, implied dub-con

 

DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL

Planetary pollution is such that life is short and brutal, unless you have the money to pay for necessary services and medical bills. Adults regularly have children to pawn their organs, limbs, or other things in order to pay for extending their own lives and that of their favoured firstborn children. Harry comes across a boy in a local renthouse. Plain and ordinary, like most there, all of his limbs amputated, scarred from donating a kidney and liver tissue and bone marrow. But exquisite. Harry decides to purchase him from the house after only one round.


	49. Rated:Teen. Fey AU, kidnapping, Merhartwin, implied shota

Rated:Teen. Fey AU, kidnapping, Merhartwin, implied shota

DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Cody_Thomas

Little Spring Fey Eggsy wanders somewhere he shouldn’t, finds the unseelie realm and is ‘taken in’ by Merlin and Harry, who teach him that good little boys shouldn’t wander away from their minders, and that daylight is something he will most likely never see again


	50. Rated: Teen. Roman AU Hartwin

Rated: Teen. Roman AU Hartwin

DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL

Michelle submits Eggsy to a school after great trouble, expense, and pulled favours, hoping desperately for him to climb the ranks of society. He’s assigned Harry as his mentor and erastes. Thus begins his cultural and scholastic training.


	51. Rated: Mature. Malicious Entity Eggsy seeks revenge, violence, torture, possession

Rated: Mature. Malicious Entity Eggsy seeks revenge, violence, torture, possession

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Agape)

During his confrontation with Arthur, Eggsy dies poisoned. Merlin and Roxy can save the world and discover that Harry is still alive. It almost seems like a happy ending for them but a presence begins to haunt them: Eggsy has become a malicious entity, hates Roxy for having passed the test, Merlin for not having noticed the betrayal of Arthur, Harry for bringing him into this world. None of them thought of Michelle and Daisy during V-Day and Eggsy considers them responsible for their deaths. I imagine Eggsy bringing up the bodies of his mother and sister in front of their eyes; their gadgets are not working, causing the death of Roxy, and it all culminates with him seizing Harry’s body and forcing him to torture Merlin, while Harry remains impotent to everything.


	52. Rated: Mature. Eggsy replaces Harry and keeps him, post-apocalyptic, implied ableism/ageism

Rated: Mature. Eggsy replaces Harry and keeps him, post-apocalyptic, implied ableism/ageism

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

After the apocalypse, youth and ablebodiedness are valued above most everything else. Retirements are solemn affairs, and individual wealth tends to not matter as much as people would wish. A youth named Eggsy replaces an intelligence agent and rather than kicking him out to the curbside, as is all too common, decides to keep him by subsidizing his retirement by employing Harry as a mentor and “bedwarmer”.


	53. Rated Mature: Eggsy murders his family, implied child abuse, violence

Rated Mature: Eggsy murders his family, implied child abuse, violence

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Cody_Thomas)

Harry gets a ping on Eggsy, rushes to the boy’s home only to find that Eggsy has slaughtered his family, or at least Dean, who might have been the one to kill Eggsy’s mom, and was definitely the one to punch Eggsy’s face if the ring imprint on his face was any indication. 

Harry takes him in, but Eggsy is obviously broken from the experience. He now has a vicious streak a mile wide and deals with bullies far more violently than he should. Of the opinion that should there be a first time, he won’t allow there to be a second one. By the time he’s twelve he has a body count of six.


	54. Rated Mature: Harry decides that only he is good enough for Eggsy, training, underage, possessiveness, adoptive incest.

Rated Mature: Harry decides that only he is good enough for Eggsy, training, underage, possessiveness, adoptive incest.

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by stupid-fat-penguin)

When Lee dies and his wife commits suicide, Harry makes himself the legal guardian of their son. At first he had tried to place him in homes, but something about Eggsy, his perceptiveness, his wide green eyes that beautifully reflects any light, draws him in, wakes a protectiveness over the boy that makes him scrutinize every single potential home and find them all dissatisfying, just not good enough for little Eggsy Unwin.

So that leaves Harry himself, who is by no means a qualified parent, but with the right means and every intention of Eggsy having the best possible childhood considering the circumstances. 

As the saying goes, time flies, and Eggsy is maturing soon, which is when young men and women are introduced in society for their coming of age, encouraged to interact with each other and explore their sexuality. They are introduced to potential spouses through arranged meetings (by their parents or by agencies), but there is not a single person out there who meets Harry’s criteria for his darling boy. 

He considers boys and girls of every thinkable background and origin, but even the ones Eggsy display a slight interest in are faulty, too rude or not confident enough, and all over just not suited for introducing his Eggsy to the romantic or carnal aspects of life. 

In the end, as with the foster homes way back when, he comes to the conclusion that if you want something done properly, you have to do it yourself.


	55. Rated Teen: Vampire Eggsy feeds on older men, implied underage

Rated Teen: Vampire Eggsy feeds on older men, implied underage

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Silus)

Eggsy is what, in modern ideals, amounts to an “underage” vampire. He makes a habit of feeding on older men who think he’s easy prey. Harry almost fits the bill, except he cares for Eggsy instead of wanting to use him and dump or murder him when he’s done. Eggsy falls in what passes for the vampire version of love and decides to keep Harry in whatever capacity he can.


	56. Rated Mature: Hartwin, Underage, ulterior motives, forced co-dependency

Rated Mature: Underage, ulterior motives, forced co-dependency

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Agape)

Harry approaches Michelle in the place of the Good Samaritan, until he becomes the main economic and emotional support of the family. Michelle hopes that Harry will become a father figure to the young Eggsy and pushes them to be together but Harry, unknowingly to her, did so in order to seduce young Eggsy who wants to please Harry and fears that, otherwise, he will go away, and he and his mother will return to living in poverty.


	57. Rated Mature: The Harts are Mythical Forest Deities, sacrificial rituals, bestiality, public sex, implied Hartwin ending, implied dub/non-con.

Rated Mature: The Harts are Mythical Forest Deities, sacrificial rituals, bestiality, public sex, implied Hartwin ending, implied dub/non-con.

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Cody_Thomas)

The Harts are a mythical race, half deer with the torso of a man, and are considered fertility gods of the forest. To ensure that the forest claims no lives, people make sacrifices to the Harts. And once a year, that sacrifice is a human. 

Eggsy is tied to the altar and left there, only to be mounted by Hart after Hart while his entire village watches. Usually, by the end, they have either fucked the person to death or they slaughter and eat them. But Eggsy is very strong and catches the attention of their leader, who actually unties the boy, mounts him, and then carries him off into the woods, to be made into one of them, and Lord Hart’s chosen consort. 

Since Eggsy is no longer a sacrifice, he has to choose the one who will take that honoured place instead.


	58. Rated Mature: Harry makes a deal with Demon Eggsy. Underage, magic, horror.

Rated Mature: Harry makes a deal with Demon Eggsy. Underage, magic, horror.

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

10 years of an un-aging, loving partner. That was the deal. Harry had shook on it, offering his soul to Eggsy in exchange for his companionship for the next 10 years. The time was drawing close to collect, but there was one problem: Eggsy had fallen in love with his charge during the last 10 years, something that wasn’t supposed to happen. He begins to think up how to explain things to his superiors while offering Harry another deal that will extend his life out further, hoping for more time with his lover and friend.


	59. Rated Teen: Harry brings a Puppy, training, underage/shota, submission

Rated Teen: Harry brings a Puppy, training, underage/shota, submission

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by anicecuppatea)

Instead of a medal, Harry brings a pug puppy. Michelle rejects it and Eggsy watches out of the window as Harry takes it away then runs after him and asks to see the dog again. They meet every day after school except when Harry’s on a mission and he teaches Eggsy how to teach a dog to obey whilst subliminally teaching Eggsy how to obey him.

Bonus (contributed by maxamori): And maybe Eggsy guiltily hungers for it, enjoys it so much, gets aroused by it, but figures he can never let on. Too much of a child to realize the whole situation is inappropriate, he thinks Harry is just being a normal adult.


	60. Rated: Mature. Kingsman Recruits as Valets, bondage, sexual objectification, masturbation, implied dub-con, possible object insertion

Rated: Mature. Kingsman Recruits as Valets, bondage, sexual objectification, masturbation, implied dub-con, possible object insertion

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Agape)

During the training period to become a Kingsman, recruits spend part of the time as personal valets of the agents which have nominated them. Harry uses Eggsy as a piece of furniture, binds him in such a way that he cannot move, he rests his feet on him while he is reading in his chair, leans his umbrella and lays his jacket on him when entering the study. All the while, Eggsy is completely naked and gagged. Some evenings Harry sits on top of him and masturbates while Eggsy can only watch.

Bonus: Maybe Eggsy trembles because he is tired after a full day of lessons and the umbrella drops to the floor. Harry puts the tip of the umbrella were it will for sure not fall anymore.


	61. Rated: Explicit. Merlin spies on Eggsy (and Harry), voyeurism, mission sex (implied fuck-or-die scenario), possible Merhartwin ending

Rated: Explicit. Merlin spies on Eggsy (and Harry), voyeurism, mission sex (implied fuck-or-die scenario), possible Merhartwin ending

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by codymthomas)

Merlin knows not to touch what isn’t his, but he sees Eggsy, so happy with Harry, and the boy is beautiful and perfect and he can’t help but WANT. He spies on Eggsy constantly, turning on the glasses while Eggsy is showering or sleeping or while he’s fucking Harry, Eggsy’s audio is always on so Merlin can hear him. Then one day a mission goes bad, and Harry is captured, and Eggsy is suspected, he has to fuck his way out and he can’t get it up being so worried about Harry. Merlin is suddenly there in his ear, telling him all the things that Harry would have, knows every button to push, every word to say, belatedly realizes what it must mean but doesn’t care because it’s hot as hell and when everyone is home safe again, he and Harry are going to have to fuck Merlin’s brains out and teach him some manners about privacy, or not. :)


	62. Rated: Mature. Malicious spirits, possible horror, (implied underage)

Rated: Mature. Malicious spirits, possible horror, (implied underage) 

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

London is old. VERY old. It takes some time for Harry to realize that the dreams that haunt him in his new house aren’t merely dreams. It takes some time more for him to realize just how much he’s the prey, rather than the ghostly boy who he thought he’d seduced.


	63. Rating: Mature. Eggsy meets Harry and Merlin on the internet, underage/shota, implied praise kink, possible manipulation

Rating: Mature. Eggsy meets Harry and Merlin on the internet, underage/shota, implied praise kink, possible manipulation

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by codymthomas)

Eggsy knows about the bad men on the internet, he knows he’s supposed to be careful and wary and not tell them personal things, like where he lives. But Harry and Merlin aren’t strangers, he’s been talking to them for months, they’ve sent him pictures, they are a nice couple that listens to him and are interested in how bad his home is and he’s meeting them at the park anyway, not telling them his address or going to their house, because he’s not stupid. In fact, Harry and Merlin are always telling him how smart and good he is.


	64. Rating: Teen. Lovecraftian Horror AU

Rating: Teen. Lovecraftian Horror AU

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

Kingsman isn’t just an intelligence agency. They delve into places no one else dares go. During one of their archaeological expeditions, Agent Galahad comes across a great many strange artefacts in a subterranean city… and one creature that looks and acts much like a human boy. The others don’t know what to make of it and counsel him to use caution, but Galahad is smitten when the youth begins to flirt with him and rely on him for education about the outside world.


	65. Rated: Explicit. V-day twist - uncontrollable lust. Dub-con/non-con, violence

Rated: Explicit. V-day twist - uncontrollable lust. Dub-con/non-con, violence

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

Eggsy, Harry and Merlin figure out far too late what valentine’s chip does: rather than prompt rage, it prompts uncontrollable lust, convincing one another to fuck each other to death. They end up caught in the crossfire.


	66. Rating: Explicit. Eggsy is rescued from a child prostitution ring, underage/shota, seduction

Rating: Explicit. Eggsy is rescued from a child prostitution ring, underage/shota, seduction

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Agape)

Harry is sent on a mission to stop a child prostitution ring. The mission is successful and all children are brought to the families from which they were stolen, all except for young Eggsy, orphaned. Harry takes the young boy with him until Kingsman not find an institution suitable to host him, but Eggsy is determined to show his gratitude, but the only way he knows how to do it is in the way he has been taught by his former clients. Harry tries to resist but cannot help but succumb in the end.


	67. Rating: Mature. The Strain AU, horror

Rating: Mature. The Strain AU, horror

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

Eggsy gets caught and negotiates for his life against the Kingsman elders, agreeing to lure new prey into their stores so that they can last the lean periods, and indulging them in their curiosities and lust.


	68. Rating: Teen. Harry and Eggsy are brothers, accidental incest

Rating: Teen. Harry and Eggsy are brothers, accidental incest

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by anicecuppatea)

Michelle has never told Eggsy that she had a baby boy when she was very young - about 24 years ago - and he was adopted. Then, as they are about to get married, they find out they are really brothers. And Eggsy has been calling Harry bruv all the time, which fits


	69. Rated: Explicit. Demonic sperm is a potent drug, addiction, kidnapping, implied manipulation, implied dubious consent, possessiveness

Rated: Explicit. Demonic sperm is a potent drug, addiction, kidnapping, implied manipulation, implied dubious consent, possessiveness

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

The procreation between mortals and demons - nephilim - was forbidden unless the mortal was willing and knew what they were getting into. The heavens thought that this was a foolproof guard, allowing a loophole for true love, but they were naive. Demons merely adapted, evolving until demon semen is one of the most potent drugs in existence, if not THE most. Harry wants a new toy and breeder, and so he kidnaps Eggsy and fucks him until the boy is well and addicted and willing - at which point, because he’s willing, he can be bred. Harry contemplates passing him around to his companions and watching the boy’s despair and betrayal, but it’s a competition against his own possessiveness.


	70. Rated: Teen. Kingsman Prep-school

Rated: Teen. Kingsman Prep-school

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by anicecuppatea)

Always thought that knights would die more often, so Harry set up a Kingsman prep school. It’s very competitive to get in as Harry personally interviews each applicant over a weekend.


	71. Rated: Teen. Hydrophobia, child abuse, Hartwin positive reinforcement, training

Rated: Teen. Hydrophobia, child abuse, Hartwin positive reinforcement, training

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by codymthomas)

Eggsy has a fear of drowning. Dean used to hold his head underwater when he was young and developed a rather intense phobia of water being over the top of his head, but he also learns how to hold his breath an epically long time (as evidenced during the water test). Harry eventually finds out about this phobia, and being the wonderful mentor that he is, begins to help coach Eggsy through it, a bit at a time, by using positive reinforcement and positive associations on fun things to do while being held under water by someone you trust and has no desire to harm you.


	72. Rated: Explicit. Siren Eggsy, consumption of human flesh, gore, horror, seduction

Rated: Explicit. Siren Eggsy, consumption of human flesh, gore, horror, seduction

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by SilusL)

Sirens live in the sea, so the story goes. They’re supernaturally seductive women who sink into your mind and soul until you can’t do anything but dive over the side of the ship to get devoured. Harry doesn’t realize how wrong the legends are until he’s much, much too far gone and Eggsy is sawing off his feet. He considers it a fair trade for what else the boy is promising to do to him. Eggsy’s promised to save his cock for sometime near the end.


	73. Rated: Mature. Eggsy is taught naughty things by little fairies, shota/underage

Rated: Mature. Eggsy is taught naughty things by little fairies, shota/underage

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by anicecuppatea)

Little Eggsy reads that Faeries live at the bottom of the garden. Problem is he hasn’t got a garden so he persuades his mum to plant a window box on his windowsill. At night the fairies come out to play but, instead of being girls, they’re boy fairies and look like the cherubs he’s seen in a painting on a Christmas card. They do naughty things to each other and teach Eggsy who copies them faithfully.


	74. Rated: Mature. Fae Harry is Eggsy’s imaginary friend, paranormal elements, horror, implied manipulation, underage, violence

Rated: Mature. Fae Harry is Eggsy’s imaginary friend, paranormal elements, horror, implied manipulation, underage, violence

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Agape)

Fae or Demon!Harry: Eggsy has an imaginary friend, Harry. At the beginning, there is nothing strange, but after a while, strange things start to happen around him: moving objects, shadows in mirrors, steps that follow him… Eggsy is scared at first, but after a while, he realizes that Harry did not seem to want to hurt him. On the contrary, he fulfils his demands: a hot lunch, a new skateboard to replace the broken one. There is a price to pay, however. Harry asks to be near him. He sometimes asks to stroke his hair, or they can embrace. The demands become more and more intimate, and Harry looks increasingly physical, but Eggsy is hungry for affection. One day Dean returns home, drunk, and starts screaming and attacks Eggsy. Michelle intervenes while Eggsy runs off to his room and begs Harry to make Dean go away forever. Harry tells him that the price will be very high for Eggsy, Eggsy will become completely his, but Eggsy accept. A few minutes later, Dean walks out and drunkenly falls down the stairs, breaking his neck. That evening Eggsy slips into bed and turns off the lights knowing that Harry is coming for him.


	75. Rated: Explicit. Omega verse, underage/shota, induced heats, drug use, manipulation

Rated: Explicit. Omega verse, underage/shota, induced heats, drug use, manipulation

(DKPB “Promt War” of March 2016, submitted by ChosenOfAshurha)

O!Verse where Harry purchases Eggsy young from a very shady trafficker and slips him medication to induce his first heat far, far too early? Harry’s kind to Eggsy, always careful to earn his trust, and Eggsy never assumes for a single second it could be his fault when his shorts start getting soaked and he can’t stop sweating. Harry seems so concerned with caring for him. He invites Eggsy into his bed, takes his temp, gives him a cool rag for his forehead… but being near Harry makes it worse. Eggsy squirms and whines, small hands reaching for Harry’s shirt, and the first time Harry kisses him on the lips Eggsy feels a wave of something strange wash over him. He kisses Harry again, and again, not paying any mind to the way Harry slides over him. Harry’s body crushes Eggsy’s against the bed and Eggsy feels something hard pressing flush with his pelvis. Eggsy’s never been around another man before, and the size of what he feels doesn’t register as anything anatomical. But harry slides his hands under Eggsy’s too-big sleep shirt, caressing his feverish skin, and Eggsy forgets his questions. “You’ll be alright,” he whispers against Eggsy’s ear, rutting slowly. Eggsy’s moving with him, losing himself in how good Harry’s weight feels against him and before long he’s stripped completely nude beneath Harry. Of course, Harry doesn’t undress. He undoes his fly and lets Eggsy feel his cock, and Eggsy can't believe how big he is. He lets out a gasp and reaches down to touch it, ghosting his fingertips along his length.


	76. Rated: Mature. Dark Magic and Necromancy, murdering children, violence, summoning dark beings

Rated: Mature. Dark Magic and Necromancy, murdering children, violence, summoning dark beings

(DKPB “Promt War” of March 2016, submitted by codymthomas)

Sorta FMA with Eggsy trying to bring back his Dad so that his mom won’t be sad anymore, but instead of alchemy it’s magic, dark magic that requires you to give a life to get a life. Eggsy is very young, but he knows his mom wouldn’t approve, but he wants to make her happy so badly. So he lures an orphan boy out from the village, and feeds him well and gives him wine and tea with valerian root in it. When the boy is asleep, Eggsy cuts his throat. The books never said the victim had to be in pain after all. But the ritual doesn’t work, Eggsy can’t figure out what went wrong, so he tries again and again, and again, each ritual becoming more elaborate, and his body count rising, until finally the villagers catch on, and they throw Eggsy into his own conjuring fire, not realizing that that was exactly what Eggsy needed, and with the backlog of souls he’s racked up, not only does he bring himself and his dad back, but there is also a stranger there, one they have never seen before, one who slaughters all of them for attempting to harm his precious charge, his beloved summoner.


	77. Rating: Explicit. Tailor Harry receives help from a spirit, multiple orgasms, mad fairy sex

Rating: Explicit. Tailor Harry receives help from a spirit, multiple orgasms, mad fairy sex 

(DKPB “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Agape)

Harry’s a tailor, has always managed his business alone, but now he’s not getting any younger and begin to fall behind with his work, but for the sake of his pride Harry does not want to ask anyone for help. One morning finds much of his work already finished. At first, he thinks that he just forgot that he had already done it, but then the phenomenon continues to repeat itself, and Harry remembers the stories his grandfather told him, about some elves that helped a shoemaker overnight. Harry knows that he must repay the spirit in some way not to lose his assistance, so he tries to leave milk and cookies but the dishes are not touched. One evening he decides to stay in the store all night: Harry does not know what to expect, but just after midnight, a young boy appears who tells Harry to call him Eggsy. Harry asks what Eggsy wants in exchange for continuing to help him, Eggsy says it’s not something he wants but someone. Eggsy observes Harry so much and now wants him.

Bonus: I think that at first Eggsy would love to do make a suit for Harry, to disrobe him completely so he can take all the measurements, and Harry can watch Eggsy work around him and kneel in front of him in the mirror of the shop

The sex would be a lot like the mad dance inside the fairy ring, Harry has no control over his body, there will probably be multiple orgasm, and Eggsy will have all the power.

Could work both for an Adult or Shota!Eggsy


	78. Rated: Mature. Merwin, strip club AU

Rated: Mature. Merwin, strip club AU

(DKPB “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by luniesmovies)

Broke hacker Eggsy, who works at a strip club at night to support himself, and Merlin as a government agent who goes there on a night off after a rough assignment, given that Harry was working with Merlin on a case, ended up side-tracked, and got seriously injured. So Merlin needs to get his mind off the stress

Bonus (added by freebird): lap dance, back room, the champagne treatment for poor tired Merlin?


	79. Rated: Explicit. Conqueror Harry takes young Prince Eggsy as a willing concubine, underage, sexual slavery, violence, implied dub-con, implied torture/humiliation

Rated: Explicit. Conqueror Harry takes young Prince Eggsy as a willing concubine, underage, sexual slavery, violence, implied dub-con, implied torture/humiliation

(DKPB “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Renai_chan)

Harry is a conqueror and his latest conquest is the turbulent little kingdom of Alexandria. The king passed away many years ago leaving the kingdom to his queen as regent while the crown prince was still only seven years old. The queen remarries a power hungry noble who assumes the power of the regency. Some years later, the kingdom of Stanhope invades Alexandria. The royal family is locked up while Harry decides what to do with them, except for the young Crown Prince Gary for whom he’s already decided. He takes the boy as his concubine, gleefully making an example out of him that Alexandria is now completely and irrevocably under his control. He keeps Eggsy on his knees and naked, has him service Harry, makes him grovel for Harry’s mercy for his people, all within full view of anyone who thinks they could save the kingdom from the new king. At first, Eggsy is resistant, as anyone who’s been forced into something would be, but then he realizes that Harry is so, SO much better for him, for his kingdom, than Lord Baker would ever be, and so he eventually concedes to Harry on the condition that he punish Dean painfully, extensively, humiliatingly. It’s a no brainer that Harry would agree and in doing so, he’s gained himself an unfailingly loyal, devastatingly beautiful, shamelessly compliant lover.


	80. Rated: Explicit. Lee/Eggsy (/Harry), incest, polyamory

Rated: Explicit. Lee/Eggsy (/Harry), incest, polyamory

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Renai_chan)

Lee is a knight; Eggsy is a new handler who happens to be around when his father goes on a honeypot. He finds himself impossibly, confusingly turned on and somehow that translates into being low key flirty (even he doesn’t realize he’s doing so) with his dad from there on in. Harry (whom he’s secretly in a relationship with?) points it out and helps him parse through it. Harry also helps Lee sort himself out when he appears to be reciprocating (Perhaps Michelle is dead?) and then they all have a fabulous smutty evening filled with hesitance and awkwardness and later lustful adrenaline as a result of such.


	81. Rating: Explicit. Shota-Incubus!Eggsy

Rating: Explicit. Shota-Incubus!Eggsy

(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by ChosenOfAshurha)

Eggsy is an incubus, and both his parents know. It’s possible he fed off Lee before his death. His mother resists his abilities, but when Eggsy meets Harry after Lee dies, Harry has no desire to resist. So Michelle’s like “please take this freaky kid” and he does.


	82. Rated: Teen. Band-aids. Underage, masochism, hurt/comfort

Rated: Teen. Band-aids. Underage, masochism, hurt/comfort

Submitted by maxamori

Harry wants to keep his lover happy, so he does little things to make his house a fun place for a child to be. One day, when he’s purchasing band-aids, he sees a pack of bandages all decorated with race cars. He knows Eggsy likes cars, so thinking nothing of it, he tosses the box in his shopping cart and moves along.

The first time Harry has cause to plaster one of those band-aids onto Eggsy’s finger, the little boy’s pupils go wide as saucers. The idea that something normally associated with pain and tears could be a little treat triggers something profound in Eggsy’s psyche.

Not even an hour later, Eggsy comes back with a boo-boo on one of his other fingers, too, and Harry has to tsk him quite disapprovingly as he applies a second band-aid. Eggsy practically sparkles under the attention, stroking the bright red race car on the bandage after it’s affixed.

Basically, the prompt is Eggsy going off the deep end with this and finding all sorts of little ways to hurt himself while making sure that Harry doesn’t catch on. Eggsy’s eyes start glinting with creative energy every time he sees something sharp, calculating how he might use it to inflict a wound that bleeds but is small enough for a band-aid, while still looking accidental. He grows addicted to something about the whole hurt-comfort process, and it’s almost not about the band-aids anymore.

How it might go further is up to your imagination. Does Eggsy terribly miscalculate one day and inflict a truly serious wound? Does Harry walk in on Eggsy cutting himself? Does Harry start to catch on and decide to “help” Eggsy hurt himself? So many adorable possibilities.


	83. Rated: Mature. Eggsy seducesHarry into killing Dean. Underage, murder, seduction

Rated: Mature. Eggsy seduces Harry into killing Dean. Underage, murder, seduction

Submitted by Anonymous

Eggsy can’t believe how easy it is to decide to do it. He only vaguely remembers the man that brought the news, that gave him the medal, but he does remember those kind eyes. And he knows what he’s about to do is wrong but he can’t help it. He’s sick and tired of Dean beating him and how his mother doesn’t protect him.

So he takes a deep breath and dials the number at the payphone, says the phrase he was told. He takes care to sound as frightened as he can, which isn’t a hardship. He’s always afraid these days.

He sits down at a bench near the payphone and thinks. The way some people look at him, like they want to eat him up has always been noticeable. But this is the first time he’s thought of using his age and looks to get something. 

He wants Dean dead, though, and he’s willing to do anything to make that happen. 

Even if that means seducing the man that gave him the medal.


	84. Rating: Mature. Bored little Harry summons a demon. Underage, demons

Rating: Mature. Bored little Harry summons a demon. Underage, demons

Submitted by Anonymous

Chalk circle, check.

Candles he filched from Mrs Rollins the head maid, check. 

Creepy book on demon summonings, check.

He triple checks the pronunciation of the Latin in the book before starting the incantation. It’s a long and complicated piece of Latin and his tutos would be delighted if they could see him now. Or not.

Nothing happens. He sighs, disappointed. He had been so looking forward to having someone to talk to. He turns around, intent on going back to his room to sulk.

Cold fingers tipped with claws settle on his cheeks. “Why, what a delightful little morsel I’ve found”, someone -something- whispers into Harry’s ear.

(So basically a bored and lonely little Harry summons a demon. Who has a thing for kids. And Harry wants to please his new friend so much he doesn’t mind playing the games his friend likes.)


	85. Rated: Mature. Funeral Rites, Cannibalism

Rated: Mature. Funeral Rites, Cannibalism

(DKBP ‘Prompt War’ of March 2016, submitted by codymthomas )

Eggsy knows about the funeral rites of several ancient cultures including a few where they would consume their dead warriors in order to gain their strength.

After he saves the world he sneaks off to Kentucky and retrieves and hides harry’s body, slowly devouring it entirely, because it’s not just enough to look like his mentor, He needs Harry’s strength if he has to find a way to survive without him, and this is the only way he can Have Harry inside of him now.

He saves and carves a single bone slice (the rest were powdered and eaten) but he carves and polishes this one bit of bone and wears it as a ring, something tangible of Harry he can actively touch whenever he begins feeling weak, and he wears it around his neck, under the suits, where it can be protected.  
Maybe it’s a slice of Harry’s skull, because Eggsy would want to find a way to protect it, since it being vulnerable was what got Harry killed.


	86. Rated: Explicit. Merlin claims Harry in front of Eggsy, Harry loves it. Possessiveness, humiliation kink

Rated: Explicit. Merlin claims Harry in front of Eggsy, Harry loves it. Possessiveness, humiliation kink

Submitted by Anonymous

Merlin has always been a very possessive person and he’s silently claimed Harry as his ever since he first laid eyes on him. Harry never had a long term relationship in his life, preferring to sleep with random people from clubs because it was easier to find someone who matched his tastes that way. Knowing this, Merlin tries to keep his possessiveness and his love for Harry under wraps. As Merlin and Harry become closer, Merlin discovers a few interesting facts about Harry. 1, Harry loves sex. 2, Harry loves kinky sex. 3, Harry has an humiliation kink and loves it when people humiliate him during sex. This is the reason why Harry doesn’t get into long term relationships. He doesn’t trust anyone else with this information, knowing it could easily be used against him. Finally Merlin has a way to keep Harry to himself. He confesses, he promises to never abuse his trust in him, and Harry decides to give the relationship a try.

It was perfect. They were happy together. They loved each other. Outside of bed, they were the best of friends. In it, Merlin gave Harry everything he wanted and more until Harry was nothing but a thrilled, crying, cum soaked mess. Merlin could feel his own desires growing darker as he slowly pushes Harry more and more. There were always people eyeing up Merlin’s Harry of course. Sometimes, Harry would flirt back, knowing Merlin would be more inventive and fuck him harder later. They’ve always back off pretty quickly after a glare from Merlin or after Harry told them he wasn’t interested.

Then came Eggsy. The boy would not take a hint and Harry was either oblivious or enjoying the attention. Merlin tries not to let his possessiveness get the better of him. But after one flirting remark too many, Merlin decides to give a show to remind the world who exactly Harry belongs to. Eggsy’s horrified, but Harry has never been happier.


	87. Rated: Mature. secrets and lies

Rated: Mature. secrets and lies

Submitted by mandigolightly

Lee didn’t die when he threw himself on that grenade, no matter what Harry told what was left of the Unwin family. The tactical gear took most of the impact, but there was still internal damage. He could’ve healed, except for the blood clot in his brain that left him mentally handicapped, unable to care for himself in the most basic ways, and permanently childlike.

Fast forward. Eggsy is a Kingsman, having the time of his life as Galahad. He’s become a fantastic spy, but reckless, and his affair with Harry, now Arthur, is one for the ages—passionate, innovative, and, most importantly, grounding.

After sustaining injuries on a mission, a restless Eggsy wanders HQ and eventually comes across his own father.

Eggsy has to cope with the fact that his life has been a lie, that his father has been kept from his family (all but forgotten), and that the people he trusted most in the world— Harry and Merlin—can’t be trusted. And that death isn’t the worst result that could come of his reckless behavior on the field, leaving him unable to perform at all.


	88. Rated: Explicit. Merlin makes Harry his timid pet... and then along comes Eggsy. Training, non-con, violence, torture, drug use, sadism

Rated: Explicit. Merlin makes Harry his timid pet... and then along comes Eggsy. Training, non-con, violence, torture, drug use, sadism

Submitted by freebirdmassacre

Merlin and Harry came up together in Kingsman. Harry was a bright young thing, and Merlin loved him for it… but even more than that, Merlin saw a challenge and the chance to have what he really wanted. So one day Harry disappears and Kingsman accept him as dead. But really Merlin has him hidden away and tortures and brainwashes Harry into the perfect, frightened, trembling, worshipful creature that Merlin always wanted.

And then one day, decades later, at Kingsman Merlin begins to train Eggsy, and Eggsy is a bright young thing, just as Harry was. So Merlin decides to let Eggsy in on his little secret and Merlin introduces Eggsy to Harry.

The question is, does Merlin want a second perfect creature, or does he want a proper protege, and he’ll use Harry as a training tool to make Eggsy in Merlin’s image?

(I was thinking of GoT’s Thramsay fandom, ha ha!)


	89. Rated: Explicit. Shota, Castration, BDSM, Underage, Dub-Con, Medical procedure, body modifications

Rated: Explicit. Shota, Castration, BDSM, Underage, Dub-Con, Medical procedure, body modifications 

Submitted by Anonymous

Harry has had Eggsy with him since Michelle fell apart right after Lee’s death. They’ve become lovers and Eggsy is a very willing participant. But the threat of puberty hangs large, given Harry’s tastes, so he comes to a decision.

Harry sets up an elaborate scene with things he’s taken from HQ’s medical department. Anesthetic, sutures, everything he’ll need to make sure that the surgery is safe and that Eggsy’s scar is neat and pretty. He was in the medical corps before Kingsman and the procedure is a simple one. He also reads up on leather tanning.

He explains to Eggsy that what he has planned will make him Harry’s boy forever. Harry will own him afterwards and so he promises to take care of Eggsy and keep him safe and love him always. That’s his part of the bargain. It won’t hurt at all and he’ll never miss the little bit that Harry’s taking. Beautiful little boys like Eggsy don’t really need that. He’s not ever going to grow up and become a daddy and no matter how old Eggsy gets, he’ll always be a boy compared with Harry. Not having them won’t make things feel any less good when they’re having fun together. It’ll be better because Eggsy will last longer and the pleasure will build slower. And it will be the most beautiful and intimate gift Eggsy will ever be able to give him. He’ll treasure it always.

So Eggsy agrees. And Harry’s right. He doesn’t miss having them. After a few days tenderness, everything is normal again. Except that Eggsy is all smooth down there underneath his cocklet. The difference between them becomes exciting. Eggsy loves kissing and sucking on the thing that makes Harry a man and his daddy while he reaches between his own legs and feels nothing in the same place.

It makes Eggsy feel proud when they’re out shopping and Harry takes the little coin purse out of his pocket to pay for Eggsy’s treat. No one but them knows exactly what that soft leather is really made of, what it used to hold before it held a few shiny pound coins. It’s a little piece of Eggsy that Harry has with him no matter how far away he’s traveling for work.

In school, Harry arranges to have Eggsy excused from changing in the communal locker room for sports. He still plays, but likes gymnastics and dance instead of footie like the other boys. He gets teased, but shrugs it off, freely admitting he likes boys. Of course he always keeps his and Harry’s secret. That it’s not boys he likes but men. Older men. One older man very much in particular.

As Eggsy gets older, he starts to notice the difference between him and the other boys. They’re getting hair down there and their voice cracks and their cocks are much bigger than his. He’s having trouble with gymnastics too. He is much more flexible than the other boys, but he doesn’t have the strength he needs for the rings. His coach wants to drop him from the team. It’s the first time Eggsy is sad about what happened.

Harry explains that he can give Eggsy shots that will help his strength, but he’ll start having the other changes too. He can give just the bare minimum needed to build up muscle, and maybe that’ll slow the other things. Harry wishes he didn’t have to, he fears it will be the beginning of the end for them, but he wants Eggsy happy.

But when the shots start making the first changes, Eggsy changes his mind and drops gymnastics, tearfully begging Harry to stop the shots. The light dusting of hair on Eggsy’s chin and groin is easily taken care of with some discrete laser treatments. The rest will fade once the shots are stopped. Harry’s delighted and so is Eggsy. When they next make love, they spend extra time worshipping the differences between them.

It won’t matter how old Eggsy gets, he’ll always be Harry’s boy. Smooth and hairless, soft and slender, with a quiet high voice, long fingers and limbs, and with a small little cock. He’s definitely not a woman, but he’s not a man either. He’s something special. Something perfect. Something made just for Harry. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	90. Rated: Explicit. Merlin/Roxy, Loli (M/f extreme underage), Breeding Training, Enema, Daddy kink/incest play

Rated: Explicit. Merlin/Roxy, Loli (M/f extreme underage), Breeding Training, Enema, Daddy kink/incest play

Submitted by Anonymous

When Daddy puts his big cock in Roxy’s little mouth, she can suck Daddy like a lolly, but when he pushes all the way to where it hurts, all the way to where he makes her put her hand on her throat and feel Daddy there, she gets sick! Sick comes out of her mouth and even out of her nose! And her eyes get all teary and it’s just so messy, but Daddy says if they keep practicing, if Daddy throat-fucks Roxy every night, then someday she’ll get used to it she won’t be sick anymore. But Daddy says that probably won’t be till she’s a bit bigger, maybe not until she has some titties. And even then she’ll still have to learn how to breath with Daddy’s big cock all the way in; learn how to hold Daddy’s cock in her throat while her nose is in the hair down there. He says she’s already so perfect the way she looks up at Daddy, her big hazel eyes are so pretty, he says, especially when she’s crying.

Roxy’s drowsy from the warm bath and being sick earlier. She’s leaning back against her Daddy’s chest, sleepy, while Daddy rubs soap in circles on her tummy. He already cleaned all the sick and spunk off her face and out of her hair. 

Daddy rubs the soap in his hands again till there’s lots of bubbly foam and touches Roxy’s belly again. But then one hand goes up to rub at her flat chest (oh she can’t wait to get titties; Daddy says they’re going play such fun games with them, even better than the clamps they play with now) and the other hand goes down to rub her pussy. Roxy is a good girl and even though she’s a bit woozy still, she spreads knees to make room for Daddy’s big hands. He makes a happy hum and puts a few fingers between her hairless folds, sliding up and down, not going in her hole yet. It makes the water slosh around the tub. Roxy likes that; likes the sound the water makes and likes the way Daddy makes her feel, all warm and tingly and funny in her tummy. She told him that’s how it feels when he touches her pussy and her chest and Daddy explained that her tummy feels funny like that because it wants Daddy to put a baby in it. But he can’t yet; not until they’ve had plenty of practice first.

“Baby,” Daddy says, his breath tickling her ear, “there’s something I want us to practice tonight, ok?”

Roxy nods and closes her eyes, feeling good and happy. Daddy’s hand on her chest rubs at her right nipple and Roxy smiles. Daddy’s hand dipping in her pussy slips lower, following the cleft of her body past her pussy hole and then Daddy’s fingertips are pushing at a different hole. Roxy’s eyes fly open. “Daddy!” She gasps.

“Sh, sh, sh,” Daddy pushes at her other hole, “it’s ok, baby girl, we need you to relax right here because you’re going to have your first enema.”

Roxy tries to settle down, sinks back against Daddy’s body and just lets him touch her. She’s almost too shy to ask what an enema is; Daddy will explain anyway, so there’s nothing to be scared of. He pinches her nipple and says, “You know when you get bigger, you’re going to get titties? When you have a baby, your titties will get even bigger, full of milk, for the baby to drink. A little baby playing with your titties all day, won’t that feel nice, baby girl?”

Roxy nods, unsure. The hand plucking at her nipple goes back to rubbing circles on her tummy. Daddy explains, “When I put a baby in you, it’s going to grow right here.” He pats her tummy and then goes back to rubbing. “And it’s going to get bigger and bigger, until it’s just right, and then it’s going to come out of your pussy. That’s why I need to fuck your pussy every day, so that it’s ready for the baby to come out.”

There’s a pressure at her other hole and then an ache as one of Daddy’s fingers goes in. He leaves it there, inside, like he’s waiting. He keeps rubbing her tummy, though, so Roxy stays relaxed. “So now I want to practice when your tummy has to get big for the baby. Is that ok?”

Nervous but brave, Roxy nods and whimpers: “Yes, Daddy.”

“My baby is such a good, sweet girl. Perfect for Daddy, aren’t you?” He leans forward a bit and kisses her cheek. Roxy blushes, happy for the praise. “To get your belly nice and big, we’re going to give you an enema. It goes in your ass. Do you like how this feels?”

Roxy concentrates on the finger in her ass, which is moving in and out now. It feels weird. It doesn’t hurt like a spanking or like when Daddy bites her nipples, but she isn’t sure she likes it.

Daddy notices his baby girl hestitate and soothes, “You’ll get used to it. We’ll start using your ass. Maybe every day after tea, we’ll try my fingers like this, until you think you’re ready for my cock. How does that sound?”

Daddy doesn’t really want an answer and Roxy isn’t sure what to think, anyway. He stops rubbing her tummy to reach over the side of the tub and grab something- he holds up a tube with a nozzle sort of thing on one end and a cap that fits over the tap on the other. He has to pull his finger out her ass and use both hands to attach the tube to the faucet. This means folding over Roxy but she likes it, feeling scrunched up surrounded by Daddy. Sometimes when he fucks her on her back, he puts her ankles on his shoulder and leans forward until her knees are by her ears and then he fucks her real hard. She loves it like that, even if it is hard to breath and makes her so sore afterwards.

He sits back again and hold up the nozzle end. “I’m going to put this in your ass. It might hurt a bit, but you’re big enough now to not cry, right, sweetheart?”

“Of course, Daddy!” She’s almost mad that he thinks she would cry! She likes the pain now; Daddy made sure of it.

“Of course you do. I’m sorry I doubted you, baby.” He kisses the crown of her head and puts both hands and the nozzle below the water, between her parted legs.

The plastic doesn’t feel the same as the finger; it’s hard and doesn’t fit the way Daddy did. It only goes in a few inches before Daddy just holds it there like he did with his finger. “Now we make your tummy big for baby,” is what Daddy says when he leans over Roxy and turns on the tap.

Roxy suddenly feels like she has to go to the bathroom and she starts to squirm. “Just hold it, baby, and try to relax.” The whole time she’s been sitting in Daddy’s lap, with his cock pressed up against her back, and now his cock feels like it’s getting harder, the more she wiggles about. She tries to make it a game, anything to stop thinking about the pressure building in her ass and in her tummy. She pushes her body against Daddy and starts moving up and down a bit, like she would if she was bouncing on his cock, the way Daddy likes in the morning. “Look, baby,” Daddy grabs one of her hands and puts it on her tummy- which is sticking out more than before! It looks like she ate a really big supper. Her tummy feels a bit tight and is just getting tighter, and bigger. It’s starting to hurt like a bad tummy ache, too. Roxy is whimpering now, wanting it to stop, but she won’t cry, she’s a big girl! A big girl won’t cry when she practices having a baby for Daddy! “Just a bit more, Roxy, you’re doing so well.” Daddy rubs their hands over Roxy’s swollen belly. It looks so strange, a bit scary, and so big! Thankfully, just before Roxy might scream, Daddy turns the water off.

They sit still, the bath water still perfectly warm, not moving for a moment. And then Daddy presses on her painful belly and Roxy can’t help it, it’s just too much, and she pees in the water. It helps a tiny bit, relieves some the ache in her belly, and Daddy doesn’t get mad. “This is what you’ll look like when I put my baby in you.” Daddy puts both his hands on her big tummy and rubs and pushes and Roxy can feel her insides sloshing around the way the bath water sloshes on the tub. “I’m going to give you a baby to suck on your titties. A baby to chew your nipples while I fuck your pretty pussy. Come on, baby girl, show Daddy your pussy.” Daddy’s hands are on the underside of Roxy’s belly where she can’t see them, but they push up and she squeals. She stands up in the tub and turns to face Daddy. He gets up and helps her out of the tub and onto the bathmat, where he gently pushes her onto her hands and knees, all the while making sure the nozzle stays in her ass. When she’s settled just how Daddy wants her, Daddy pulls the nozzle out and puts his thumb in, keeping all the water plugged up inside her.

“When you’re pregnant with Daddy’s baby, we still have to fuck, so your pussy will be nice and stretched for the baby to come out. Like this, right, baby girl?” And Daddy pushes his cock into Roxy’s pussy so hard that her arms buckle and her face presses into the floor. Daddy grips her belly with one hand and keeps the other digging into her ass so she just has to sway back and forth with his thrusts. “And don’t worry, sweetheart, Daddy will fuck your ass too, because I know you’re going to love it.” There’s a pressure at her hole and then a sharp pain that makes her squeak and then it feels very weird and she thinks Daddy is putting his fingers in with his thumb. It feels like he’s fucking her with his fingers in her ass while he fucks so good and hard with his cock in her pussy. It feels so good, so full, and Roxy is so happy they’re going to practice every day!


	91. Rated: Explicit. Harry/Eggsy, Shota drabble, Daddy kink

Rated: Explicit. Harry/Eggsy, Shota drabble, Daddy kink

Submitted by Anonymous

Harry has taught Eggsy how to beg: “Please, Daddy, please fuck my arse?”

Harry says no and Eggsy pouts. Harry says fucking Eggsy’s arse will hurt poor little Eggsy. Harry teaches Eggsy to say: “I want Daddy to hurt me! I want Daddy to hurt my arse!”

And then Eggsy begs again: “Please, Daddy, please fuck my arse?” He gets on his hands and knees, puts his face to the floor and shakes his bum. “Please, Daddy?” Eggsy puts a hand behind him and pulls his ass cheek so his anus is pulled open a little- it’s pink and winks at Harry. “Hurt my ass, Daddy?”

Harry has taught Eggsy well. Eggsy’s lower lip sticks out, his soft blonde hair falls across his face, and he bats his big green eyes. He’s takes a breath to ask one more time and Harry cuts him off. “If that’s what my baby wants, Daddy will fuck baby’s ass.” He says it gently, like a kindly father would. “Daddy will hurt his sweet baby boy.”

Eggsy shivers and smiles. He knows he’s done a good job. He knows he is a very good boy. He knows he makes Daddy very, very happy.


	92. Rated: Mature. Harry locks up little Eggsy instead of his weapons. Underage, captivity

Rated: Mature. Harry locks up little Eggsy instead of his weapons. Underage, captivity

Submitted by freebirdmassacre

Inspired by NFSR, where Eggsy keeps finding hidden weapons, I’d like to read a story where Harry brings little Eggsy home, but being a spy, it is not convenient to secure his weapons–it makes more sense to simply ‘secure’ Eggsy.

A spy keeping his boy in cages and chains, locked up tight and safe, please.


	93. Rated: Mature. Inverted power dynamics, implied underage, manipulation

Rated: Mature. Inverted power dynamics, implied underage, manipulation 

Submitted by mandigolightly

“I’ll tell.”

Harry was always afraid, after months of careful behavior, that Eggsy would say that. One simple phrase from the boy would be enough to break his heart and send him to prison, all in one fell swoop.

For all his worst-case-scenario imaginings, Harry didn’t expect the words to be said except in fear and pain, uncertainty and tragedy.

But Eggsy always was full of surprises. “I’ll tell” became “I’ll tell unless…” and now Harry is nearly defenseless to the will of his imaginative, controlling little Eggsy


	94. Rated: Mature. Secret relationship revealed. Underage, manipulation

Rated: Mature. Secret relationship revealed. Underage, manipulation

Submitted by Anonymous

Prompt

Shota

The situation is similar to canon, only Lee is alive and a knight as well as James. And Chester King either died or retired, and Harry is a fairly newly minted Arthur.

At the end of one of the Round Table meetings, as an aside, Harry mentions that he’s getting married, to a man. He’ll be taking a few weeks off. They’re going to get married and honeymoon in Scotland. Merlin’s kindly offered his country hideaway near Inverness. And BTW, Merlin’s in charge until Harry returns.

There’s some shock at first, not that Harry’s gay, that’s been an unspoken not-secret forever, but that Harry’s setting down. “Who’s the lucky fellow,” he’s asked. “Anyone we know?”

He smiles and heads out, leaving this bomb: “Yes. It’s Lee’s son Eggsy.”

Eggsy, who just turned 16 28 days ago – which just happens to be the required waiting time for a marriage license in Scotland, where he doesn’t need parental consent before 18. Lee’s stunned and rushes out of the shop in time to see a smiling and happy Eggsy in a waiting cab, giving Harry a kiss as he joins him in it. Eggsy gives his dad a cheeky wave and the couple is off.

The light is dawning slowly on Lee and nearly everyone else that for Harry to have had time to fall in love with Eggsy, their relationship had to have started when Eggsy was illegally underage. And that, judging from Lee’s reaction, it happened under Lee’s nose the whole while. (Duh, Harry’s a spy, a good one, and good at keeping secrets.)

Lee chases them up to Scotland – “Not with a Kingsman plane; you’re flying commercial,” Merlin tells him – arriving too late to stop the wedding. He threatens to have Harry arrested for messing around with Eggsy. Asks how long it’s been going on.

It’s been ongoing since almost the first time that they met after Lee’s knighthood, when Eggsy was just a little child. Eggsy brags about it. He’s completely smitten with Harry and a happy newlywed. He tells Lee that if he has Harry arrested, there’s absolutely no proof that anything sexual happened between them before last night. Eggsy will deny it and claim that Harry’s courtship was entirely chaste. And Merlin will back them up with whatever proofs of Harry’s innocence are needed. Merlin knew the whole time.

Lee’s completely gutted. He can’t fight Kingsman’s resourses. He asks who else knows, or is it just Harry and Merlin.

Eggsy tells him that there are only a couple others, and only one of those was a knight. When he was younger, he and Harry sometimes invited a third, or had a party, but Eggsy’s gotten too grown up for them, and besides, he and Harry decided that they wanted to close their relationship when they got married.

“You… With him and… Who? Did Merlin…”

“Oh god no, dad. I’m so not Merlin’s type. But yeah, some others. I ain’t tellin’ though and there’s no proof.” Eggsy tries to convince Lee that he’s happy and that he and Harry are in love.

Lee leaves, defeated. He has to work with these people. He has to follow orders from a man who has been abusing his son for years. He has to trust his handler, who’s been covering it up. He’ll never know which one of his fellow knights is so perverse that he had sex with his son until the boy got too ‘grown up’ for him. And there’s nothing he can do about any of it.

Back from their honeymoon, Eggsy’s around HQ all the time. He’s training, learning everything about Kingsman. He’ll get a job, probably start off as a driver, as Harry’s driver soon. But everyone knows that if a position opens, Eggsy will be Harry’s candidate, and there’s not a chance in hell he won’t make it. Some day he’ll be Excalibur to Harry’s Arthur, even if some of the guys in the motor pool tease him that Guinevere fits him better.

It’s hard not just for Lee, but some of the other knights too. Seeing Harry so freely touching or even kissing his so much younger husband. They know what Harry did, but like Lee, can’t do or say anything about it. And it doesn’t help that Eggsy and Harry just won’t tone down the PDA, perversely getting off on the outrage and discomfort that they’re causing.


	95. Rated: Explicit. Eggsy buys Harry. Prostitution, dub-con, power dynamics

Rated: Explicit. Eggsy buys Harry. Prostitution, dub-con, power dynamics

Submitted by jxhniarty

Harry is a prostitute. Eggsy gets pissed at a bar and nicks a few hundred pounds from a rich fellow at the pub, and when he leaves he sees Harry leaning against a lamp post smoking. So he wanders up, inhibitions lowered by the liquor, and sizes Harry up. There’s only one reason a man would be out that late, alone and open, even dressed as fine as he was.

“Oi, how much for a night?”

“Two hundred pounds. Up front.”

He fishes out the bills and sticks them in Harry’s pocket, a crooked grin on his face. 

“C'mon, come wif me.” Eggsy’s slurring his words but he doesn’t care.

He takes Harry back to his mum’s house. She’s out at Dean’s, and Eggsy knows he’ll have the place to himself that night. Once inside he leans up and kisses Harry hard, grabbing his suit jacket and pulling him toward his bedroom. 

“Tell me what you want, Mr…”

“Eggsy. Just Eggsy. D'you have a name?”

“Harry.”

Eggsy smiles and starts to undress. “S'a good name.”

“You never told me what you want, Eggsy,” Harry says, eyeing him curiously. He’s in such a hurry and Harry isn’t used to seeing it. It’s clear he lives with others, but even so…

“Um, I want you to fuck me. Please. It’s… it’s a fantasy I’ve had for as long as I can remember. Being with a man.”

Harry’s seen his type before - a man just coming to terms with his sexuality, looking for some sort of sign through sex that he’s not just ‘sick’ or weak… But rarely with a man so young. In 2014, Eggsy should be free to explore his sexuality in ways Harry couldn’t at his age.

So Harry decides to take it slow, worshipping Eggsy’s body with lips and teeth and fingertips, until Eggsy is a mess beneath him. 

They fuck multiple times until Eggsy falls asleep and Harry excuses himself from the premises.

After that, Eggsy starts frequenting the pub more, always hoping for a glimpse of Harry. He can’t get enough of him. 

But he always goes to him drunk, blurring the lines of consent and begging for more and more extreme acts. Harry delivers - after all, the boy is paying him - but he knows he can’t hide the bruises and bites forever.


	96. Rated: Mature. Alpha!Harry takes ten-year-old omega Eggsy in with good intentions. A/b/o, underage

Rated: Mature. Alpha!Harry takes ten-year-old omega Eggsy in with good intentions. A/b/o, underage

Submitted by Anonymous 

After Michelle Unwin is killed by her boyfriend, Alpha!Harry takes ten-year-old Eggsy in. He never intends to be anything but a father to the boy. no other thought had even crossed his mind. They become close. Harry dotes on his “son,” helps him with his homework, his martial arts, even words of encouragement about that first embarrassing crush that Eggsy won’t tell him anything about. Yes, he’s a bit overprotective, but with his job, who can blame him? He just wants Eggsy to be safe.

He thinks he’s a good father, for all he threw himself into the deep end. He loves Eggsy. Eggsy loves him. They’re a family. 

Until, at twelve, Eggsy presents as an omega. Then he realizes, that it doesn’t matter that his head and his heart see Eggsy as his son, his body sees him as his mate.


	97. Rated: Explicit. The Casting Couch fic that you never knew you wanted but now you do. Dub-con, sadism, asphyxiation, power dynamics

Rated: Explicit. The Casting Couch fic that you never knew you wanted but now you do. Dub-con, sadism, asphyxiation, power dynamics

Submitted by Anonymous

PROMPT: Some plot to start this off, Eggsy fresh out of dropping out of the navy ends up going home to deal with his mother’s issues. Turns out that she has serious money problems and can’t pay the month’s rent and Dean’s in jail again.

At this point, Eggsy’s desperate to get money quick or else they’ll get turned out in the street. Eggsy, who may or may not have a past as a rent boy, finds a internet advert on a porn website offering serious cash if they come in for an “interview.”

When Eggsy meets the two mild mannered, well dressed posh older men he’ll be working with, he thinks it’ll be a piece of vanilla cake of a job. What he doesn’t realize is by the end of it all, hell be a cum covered drooling hot mess by the sheer brutal rough fucking he gets. i.e Manhandling, pinching, slapping, hair pulling, spitting, getting fucked in all sorts of weird positions, choking, eating cum from a doggie bowl, you name it.

The soft spoken man named Harry seems familiar to Eggsy but he can’t quite but his finger on it. He seems quite standoffish with his quiet behavior but Eggsy writes it off as a case of nerves. When Merlin says action, Harry is quick to pick up Eggsy and spread him out, basically proceeds to systematically fuck his brains out. 

Merlin’s behind the camera directing them, saying derogative, nasty filthy things about Eggsy and making Eggsy’s already dwelling self esteem lower than ever. Your decision if he makes Eggsy cry ;)

would prefer this with no after care! :U

You could try to make it more plotty like this was all a part of Harry and Merlin’s plan to make Eggsy their boy and help him get money but they weren’t going to make it easy for him. Maybe, Merlin wasn’t even filming the entire time . idk

Make me blush. I dare you.


	98. Rated: Explicit. Camboy AU. Prostitution, sadism, power dynamics, dub-con, asphyxiation, stalking/obsession

Rated: Explicit. Camboy AU. Prostitution, sadism, power dynamics, dub-con, asphyxiation, stalking/obsession

Submitted by superkarni

Because the universe needs more camboy AUs.

Eggsy is a camboy, teasing men in his webcam shows, as he dresses up in lacy things, telling them about all the naughty things he’d let them do to him if he ever met them in person. At first he was just doing it for the extra money but soon he found enjoyment in flaunting his body. He never does anything more then pet himself and be a little cocktease.

He knows he has to be careful; you never know who you’ll come across out there when you’re playing with fire. But Eggsy’s always careful. One day someone enters the chat space and offers him 1000$ for a private show. The offers get higher and higher the more he follows along the mysterious newcomer suggestions all the while he’s made to do outright filthy things that makes the well seasoned Eggsy blush. It’s a cloudy monday, when Eggsy walks towards his shitty apartment to find a shiny black van, and is told to get in.

Would be cool if you could incorporate Slut Shaming! :)

Inspired by Lana del Rey’s Million Dollar Man


	99. Rated: Mature. Well, we always die alone. Horror, angst, character death, violence, gore, magic, supernatural

Rated: Mature. Well, we always die alone. Horror, angst, character death, violence, gore, magic, supernatural

Submitted by plotqueen

So we’ve all seen scary movies, watched Supernatural and stuff like that, right? It’s all fun and games, we can turn it off at the end. But what if it wasn’t.

What if Eggsy was sent on a mission, very hush hush, to deal with someone who mutilates and kills children. It takes him some time to track the murdered down and deal with him, and when he returns, things have changed. Arthur—Harry—even notes that Eggsy is acting oddly, they send him to psych because honestly, he did just have to suffer through several children dying because there weren’t enough clues to solve the mystery faster.

It takes a serious turn, though, when a copycat starts up in London, almost as if they know who sent someone to stop the killer, and want to punish them. Daisy is the first victim, and Eggsy’s odd behavior grows worse, more erratic, but of course that’s to be expected. His work has infringed on his home life in the worst of ways, and naturally he won’t be the sweet, open young knight they know and love.

In that awful darkness, he’ll finally (FINALLY) turn to Harry for comfort, and often tell Harry how much he gets from his older lover, how much he loves what they have, and Harry himself. And it’s lovely, just wonderful, up until they finally catch the killer. Eggsy. But not, because it’s something wearing Eggsy like a costume.

Merlin isn’t Merlin for nothing, and they get a crash course on demons, demonic possession, exorcism, and the fact that Eggsy might not be in there. And it’s awful, so goddamn awful, listening to that thing speak in Eggsy’s voice, say the most terrible things. And then scream. Scream and scream and scream until there’s nothing left but a broken shell, because Eggsy remembers it all.

He makes it three days. Three days of close observation, confinement, really, and Harry desperately trying to get Eggsy to open his mouth and say anything, anything at all since the broken words that fell out of him when the demon was exorcised.

Three days, and Eggsy is found in his room in the infirmary, his left wrist a bloody mess, his right nearly as bad, and his mouth and teeth stained with gore.

If the rest of Kingsman tiptoes around Harry for the next forever, it’s to be understood. Though they’ll never know how many days and nights he drinks himself sick wondering if Eggsy had every loved him, or if it had been a sick game by the monster who’d stolen him.

In the end, Harry chooses to turn Kingsman into something else. They’ve saved the world so many times from regular, average, ordinary monsters. It’s time to see what other monsters the world needs saving from, and to do so, lest there ever be a repeat again.

(He never does get that answer, just works and researches and eventually dies, alone, just as he’d always expected until Eggsy Unwin came into his life.)


	100. Rated: Mature. Eggsy's dom streak gets carried away. Dom/sub, violence, dub-con, hurt/comfort

Rated: Mature. Eggsy's dom streak gets carried away. Dom/sub, violence, dub-con, hurt/comfort

Submitted by Anonymous

Harry's a bottom but not really a sub but to make Eggsy happy, he gives in to Eggsy's dom streak sometimes. Maybe they start off with some bondage every now and then but it gets worse and more often. Harry's not into it but he wants to keep Eggsy happy or maybe he's scared to tell him how he feels, and eventually it gets too far for him to stop it, and Eggsy really gets off on hurting Harry and he's too into to notice Harry's real feelings.

I’m all for Merlin noticing small and/or not too serious marks on Harry, obviously figuring they’re from Eggsy, and trying to get Harry to put a stop to it, but Harry insists its fine and that he can handle it. Since Harry won’t or can’t stop it, Merlin starts sending Eggsy on long and shitty missions to keep Harry safe, not realising they get Eggsy worked up and only make things worse, and Harry’s marks and injuries get worse so Merlin has no choice but to back off.

There’s an incident where Eggsy gets carried away and ends up doing some serious damage, and that’s when Eggsy realises for the first time what he’s been doing the whole time. Eggsy has some kind of breakdown, literally sickened with himself when he realises/thinks he’s just like Dean (bonus if there’s some past abuse sexual and/or physical by Dean and his goons, and/rent boy Eggsy) and refuses to touch or even look at Harry if he can help it, but he’s too ashamed to speak to anyone else either.

Harry doesn’t miss the violence but he misses Eggsy more than anything, and after months of not being held by Eggsy and barely a word from him besides his apologies, he gathers up the courage to ask Merlin for help. Merlin suspends Eggsy until he’s had a certain number of sessions with a Kingsman-appointed therapist (maybe eventually couples therapy?) and Eggsy works through his issues from his past and with Harry.

Eventually they start to get back on track but Eggsy’s always worried to take control again, constantly scared of hurting Harry. Through therapy and Harry showing him it’s okay, they get back to normal. They’re both happy to go with the whole D/s thing occasionally but they always make sure they set up proper boundaries and it’s never a problem again.

Extra bonus if, when they first start having sex again, one of Harry’s moans makes Eggsy think he’s hurt him (even though he hasn’t) and he starts fussing over Harry, also if Eggsy breaks down a little after their first time together again and Harry comforts him through it, while Eggsy’s apologising the whole time and feeling guilty that Harry’s the one comforting him when it should’ve been the other way around.

Well that was a mess of a prompt and ended up being more involved than I first thought, but I hope someone is interested enough to play around with it a little bit!


	101. Rated: Explicit. harry/eggsy/merlin sandwich

Rated: Explicit. harry/eggsy/merlin sandwich 

Submitted by Anonymous

basically they’ve been in a happy and loving 3way fuckbuddy relationship for a while and while merlin enjoys spitroasting eggsy, he’s getting tired of always getting sloppy seconds. he complains to harry about it while eggsy’s not around and harry’s like “how about we fuck him at the same time!!! :-)” so the next time they fuck, when eggsy’s getting drilled by harry like usual, he’s shocked when he feels a finger being shoved into him and even more so when its pulled out and another cock is shoved along side harry’s. eggsy’s panics and tries to pull away from the two fat cocks pounding away in him but can do nothing but squirm in tears.


End file.
